Confusing to be Together
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: Just because of one clumsy accident, doesn't mean nothing is going to happen between the two of them...right?
1. Adjusting Necessities

_**Chapter 1: Adjusting Necessities**_

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<br>**

Summer vacation just finished quickly in a blink of an eye, and now it's another boring first day of school at Fairy Tail Academy and another boring school ceremony for me, Which I never intended to go and rather stayed in bed, and so on I overslept. Remembering the time I need to get up if I still remembered that school starts at 9:00 AM just when my slumber was distracted by a unattractive beeping…

"Tch… it's too darn early for this" I groaned as I covered my head with my pillow not until another beeping noise ensued again

"Damn fine, I'll get up stupid clock." hissing at the inanimate object, I shot up from bed and reached for the clock but when I looked at the time I saw it was already 9:20…

"Ugh! The stupid clock woke me up too late, I better get dressed and off to school by now." I told myself, which was quite weird

Running to the bathroom I tried to shower as fast as I can, I didn't even care if my raven black hair was still wet, I just ran downstairs exiting the house, I ran to school as fast as I can though I'd rather use the bus but it was a nag to wait at the station so there wasn't time to spare now.

"I'll just forced my feet to run as fast as I can." panting, while I said to myself

Most likely I arrived to school for about 20 minutes which leads me that I'm late for about 40 minutes…(heck I don't even know where that answer popped up from my head from all the running..) My classroom was at the third floor and sure darn I was tired but I had no choice, I kept running till I reached the third floor when I was already at the corner of the hallway just when I unappeasably bumped into someone...

"O-Ouch! Th-that hurt!" when I looked who crashed near me I figured it was a girl, I got up and just said plainly like I wasn't interested

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know there was-" I was cut off by my own words when our eyes met, from hers and to my pale dark bluish ones when I got a clear look at her face. She had blond hair, cute brown orbs, a normally fine body and not only that, she was really cute even though her chest area is uh…(you get the picture) I'd say.

"Um… excuse me is there something wrong?" she said as the girl got up, just when I noticed I was staring at her I hid my face making it seem like I was talking with an imaginary friend, since it was embarrassing for her to see me furiously blushing so I just nervously said-

"U-uh err n-no sorry for staring at y-you oh and I'm really sorry for when I-I bumped into you..." yes, I WAS really staggering though I noticed a blush that crept on her face

"No...it's okay it wasn't a serious crime at all." she bended down again to reach her stuff that fell that were precisely books when we crashed at the corner…

I also bended down and tried to help her pick her things up and calm my face down a little.

"Here let me help you." I said

"Well, thank you…oh…darn! I really need to get going." Taking a glance from the wall-clock near the board next to us. She grabbed the books from my hands and told me

"Well, it was nice meeting you anyways."

I smiled but, what came to my mind is if she's a transfer student since I haven't saw her since last year, yup! I was one of the popular people her, still annoyed about that, so I asked

"Um hey by any chance are you a transfer student here in this school?"

She was uprooted by the question and said

"Well…yea I Am." she smiled while saying that, which put me to dumbstruck.

"Well I really need to get going, I do hope we can meet again."

With that, she bowed and rushed off upstairs which is where I was about to go. In seconds I came back from la-la-land and forgot that I was late so I rushed upstairs and headed to my classroom…The doors slammed open and I notice there wasn't a single sensei inside lecturing

_"Darn! I ran for nothing"_ I thought to my-self but seeing that girl was worth it, just when I realized that the people were staring at me until someone patted me on the back and said-

"Well why are you late G-r-a-y?" to me the voice sounded familiar, when I remembered that idiotic voice was, Loke's.

"Why, is that a crime baka?"I said facing my former 'classmate and nakama'

"Well put that aside what did you do in the whole summer vacation? I was calling you at your phone hoping that you'll be coming to the beach with me that summer." I shrugged and said.

"When you say ME you'll always mean YOU and some GIRLS and haven't you forgot?…" I told him irritatingly "The last time I came with you, I was left behind at the beach and I had to walk all the way home, because you were flirting with some girls you hardly even know and forgetting that I came with you!...oh and why the heck am I your classmate again?" as I blabbered a whole sentence Loke wasn't even tensing up one bit

"You really didn't changed at all didn't you and hey! I bet its fate." he said while laughing so I consciously grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and punched him in the face while smiling…

"YEAH YOU CAN CALL IT THAT, YOU IDI-" I was cut off when I glanced at the door and saw the homeroom teacher coming in. So I let go of him and quickly sat near the window hoping that I'll be far from that idiot cunning playboy...The sensei introduced himself for awhile and the lecture was about to begin until there was a soft knock on the door.

The weird part was everyone had their eyes on it which I didn't had on since I kept thinking about what happened earlier with that cute girl I met…Questions keep popping out of my head which were-

If she was a transfer student what class is she in?

What was her former school?

And many more…

But…the most question I had thinking was

"WHAT THE HECK IS HER NAME?" I yelled inside my thoughts as I kept sulking at the corner thinking that I'm an idiot (good thing no one was looking), I was there with her but this idiotic mouth of mine never had the thought of asking for her name or either, I forgot to ask her name, darn, I hope I meet her again…

The door opened to reveal another teacher which, wanted to talk to our homeroom teacher, when I took a glimpse I saw another person outside which I thought to myself maybe it's another transfer student

_"Hope it isn't someone like that idiot Loke." _I snickered in my thoughts and faced the window. After awhile the homeroom teacher went in front to announce that there is a transfer student going to be in our class.

People kept whispering saying what kind of person he or she is, the teacher told the transfer student to come in which turned out to be a girl precisely because she was wearing a skirt. I noticed all the people had all eyes on her saying that she's cute and pretty while I was still staring at the window.

After awhile I finally took a glimpse at "her" and in shock I stood up from my chair and said while pointing a not-so-accusing finger at her.

"H-Hey y-your." I said while in a surprised tone, while she said

"Y-your t-the…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> T.T I-I know it's bad, please...d-don't kill me! *sobs*

BTW any criticism is allowed be it good or bad ^_^

-=-=-Review(hope so...*sigh*)-=-=-


	2. Who are you?

**Disclaimer:** _"i can't believe i'm putting off with these." _** I do not own fairy tail(except for the plot and blah...)all the credit goes to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Who are you?<strong>_

"_h-hey y-your" I said while in a surprised tone, while she said_

"_y-your t-the__…__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Both of us were still staring straight, with my mouth as a shape of an 'o' as I came to my senses and said-

"You-you're the girl I bum-" I staggered but was cut off by the homeroom teacher

_"Oh shit! I forgot that there's still class!" I slapped myself mentally_

"Well..." I looked at the teacher and judging by his face I can already proclaim that he's confused and shocked (by what I did) at the same time…

"So Gray-kun, by any chance that you know this transfer student?" the Teacher asked

"U-uh w-well y-ye-" I couldn't come up with a proper answer with all the stuttering when she suddenly covered for me

"Sensei, I'm sorry but I don't know him, it just might be a coincidence that I look like someone he knows." she closed me off with an unsaid face that I can't describe.

"Well, is that right? Gray-kun." the homeroom teacher asked while glancing at my direction

I wanted to say 'she' was mistaken, but something came across my mind and got what she was saying…well firstly all the people in this class are looking at us, secondly this is already creating a ruckus and too much trouble for her so, I just agreed with her play along game...

"Yes-yeah.." I smiled meekly "Just like what she said, it was just a coincidence that she looks like someone I know." though I knew I said those words rather rashly though when I turned to look at her, I can already see a smile is forming from her face

"So-sorry about that." I stared at her, in return she gave me another cute smile as I turned to face the wall since I was blushing so hard

I quickly sat down on my own chair and I can already feel that there are many people staring at me but, one thing that can't calm me down was that cunning Loke. For a second there, I thought I saw him smirking at me when I glanced at his direction

_"Darn it! I think I know what's going to happen next…" I sighed in my thoughts_

_-Silence struck until-_

"Well then now that 'that' is done..." the homeroom teacher exclaimed "Shall we continue with you 'miss transfer student' please introduce yourself to the whole class." he asked her calmly with a pleasant smile.

"Oh sure!, please to meet you my name is Lucy Heartfilia please do treat me well." she cheerfully said with a smile, while the whole class was staring at her in awe. Some guys were even drooling and some of the girls were saying how too cute she was.

"Thank you for your introduction Lucy-chan." people sweat dropped including her when the teacher said that. I mean really? Can't he get enough of the –kun and -chan?

"Hmmm… please take that vacant seat over there, right next to Gray-kun's seat." He told her, pointing at the empty seat near me. She walked over to the seat next to me and sat down while everyone was still glancing at our direction…

"Now that everything's done let's continue the discussion."

* * *

><p><em>"Damnit! I want to look at her but I also don't want to..."<em> I kept speaking inside my mind with those words, well even though I really want to look at Lucy-san. I'm afraid that I might attract some attention to the homeroom teacher and my classmates especially that playboy Loke, thought my thoughts were disturbed by a certain noise...

I turned to my right to find the noise knowing that it was Lucy-san only to see a pen that had just bump the metal part of the chair. So I made a quick move before her to fetch the pen, in which I did and gave it to her. She faced me while mouthing a 'thank you' with a smile as usual before facing the board and continuing writing notes, as I, kept thinking if I should give her a tour around the school since she is new around here…

_"2 more minutes left."_ I kept saying with the smile on my face already growing bigger, 1 more minute and-

The break alarm starts a loud and annoying sound, from where I didn't notice, I was already excited but not like a child whose really excited to receive candy…

_"Yeah, why did I think of that?" _I thought to myself

The homeroom teacher stood up from his seat and said goodbye while heading upstairs. I was expecting for people to go and, the room to be empty but no, it didn't happen, but instead some people surronded the transfer student, evidently forming a circle.

"Uwah! Lucy-san can we eat lunch with you?, we really want to be friends with you, you're really cool!" Some girls headed to the latter's' desk and kept saying that while the idiotic 'men' as they call themselves kept talking about how hot 'she' was and thinking about dating her.

"_Oh the hell you won't!" _I cursed the said people in my head

With all the fussing around, Lucy-san stood up from her seat and said-

"I'm really sorry everyone, but I'm not going to go to the cafeteria since I need to do something, and I prefer to be alone for today I'm really sorry."

"But-but Lucy-san we really want to have lunch with you today and get to know you more better than these idiotic boys." the girls kept persuading her not even sorry for diminishing our pride with the word 'idiot'.

But she shook her head with a smile on her face, the people understood and agreed to eat with her tomorrow. While half of the class was nearly empty Lucy-san went straight to the door, and by the looks of it she headed to the library.

_"I guess she doesn't want to be bothered, I'll just talk to her later when school is finished." _I said as I watched her go. I turned my head directed to the right to see if Loke was there which he was, so I approached him and asked a question.

"Hey, aren't you gonna go to the cafeteria?"I asked

"Ye-yeah I w-was" he responded while obviously stuttering

I noticed he was faltering while saying those words, and another thing I noticed was that he was clutching his phone really hard that it might break into crumbles, so I shrugged it off and told him straight.

"I can't believe another girl told you that she hates players." snickering at him, I patted his back while he became speechless and at the same time staring at me

"How did you kno-" He asked as he regained his composure but I cut him off

"Tch, I've known you since 6 years so I definitely know when someone said that to you or not."

"Ahahaha, that made me better even though you weren't consoling me" he sighed

"But still, she said I was g-gr-gross!" I uncontrollably laughed at him while he was moping

"Well anyways, tell me, what was that about earlier?" he asked in a completely interested face

_"He sure has mode swings..." _I sweat dropped

"About earlier?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"What? Don't tell me you forgot or maybe you don't want to chat about it heh? I'm talking about what happened earlier…you know, about Lucy-san."

"Lu-lucy-san? Wha-what about her?" I blushed when he mentioned her name which made me too noticeable to that idiot

"Oi, you're already blushing when I just mentioned her name so there is a relationship between you two neh?" he smirked again while saying that, which made me punch him in the face again with nothing to regret

"Ou-ouch hey! That hurts, what was that for?" Loke asked while rubbing his punched face…

"Huh? What that was for don't tell me that you forgot, that punch was supposed to happen at the beginning of the class but the teacher barged in already" I composedly said

"Y-you hmph…" He glared at me and slapped the back of my head...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Uwahh! i think I'm gonna cry...why you ask? a few days ago i was thinking of abandoning this story since I only got a few reviews...

Like i said! I'm not that confident with my writing T.T

Though when i read a _certain review_

I gained confidence and continued it...anyways thanks!


	3. Meetings

_**Chapter3: Meetings**_

"_Y__-__you hmph…" He glared at me and slapped the back of my head_

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

"Ouch, ouch, What the heck did you do that for?" I asked while I was caressing my cheek.

"Why you ask? Seriously, you're memory's so dull, haven't you smack my face just a while before the teacher came, idiot!" Loke said while giving me a death glare

"Huh, oh? I did, well whatever." I gave as response like it was nothing serious to him

"Well last thing I remembered is when I mentioned the name LU-CY HEARTFILIA." Loke smirked while saying that 'NAME' which made me go berserk and wanted to punch him again, but while my fist was about to hit him, he blocked the punch with his hand and told me straight in the eye.

"You like 'her' don't you?" he smirked again

"Hu-huh? What are you talking about?" I said denying it, not wanting to here more coming from his mouth

"Oh…don't play dumb with me just tell it straight, you LIKE Lucy-san don't you?" before I could deny his statement again the latter spoke before hearing another false and abnegate sentence saying

"You know I'm your friend and you don't have to hide it, just tell the truth before I make her mine firs-" I never got him to finish his statement when I threw a book at his face

"She's not your property idiot!" I told him while an annoyed expression landed on my face

"Hmmm…?" Loke didn't react too much from what I did and just smiled freakishly which made me swallow a lump from my throat

"Ye-yes I like her, I like Lucy-san, there...happy?" I said while tinted pink were creeping upon my cheeks

_"Phew, good thing there's only the two of us here, it'd be embarrassing if someone heard that."_ I exclaimed in my own thoughts, just when I noticed someone appear behind the door

"So, who's Lucy?" He said with a stoic look while Loke and me were just staring at the person

"Natsu!" both of us shouted, the silence was pissing me off when Loke broke it

"What are you doing here?" he asked Natsu

"This is my classroom?" he told him in response, then I decided to join in the conversation

"We never saw you this morning." I faced Loke just when both of us shared the same thought and we shouted

"YOU WERE CUTTING AGAIN!"

"Ahahaha..." was all that he could say

"You never learn do you flame-brain." I told him while I heard Loke sighing

"Don't worry, it was just today..." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Now how about changing the topic, what did you hear just then?" I gave Natsu a serious look

"Nothing i just heard you liked someone named...uhh...who was it again? Lucky?Lulu?Loony?" He asked me with a puzzled expression.

"It's LUCY" Loke told him with an are-you-really-that-dumb look

"Anyways why don't we go get some lunch?" Loke asked, facing the two of us

"I'm starving too, Loke buy me lunch." Natsu whinned

"Sorry, not today, I feel like walking for now." i told him

"Why?... Ohh!...Just make sure you're a couple already when you get back!" he smirked at me

_"What's he talking about?"_ I thought while I headed outside the room searching for a certain person

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Where's stripper going?" Natsu asked while raising a brow

"You'll know eventually, now how about we go now." Loke told him as both also headed outside

Gray was boring himself as he walked from floor to floor, corridor to corridor, but still he wasn't satisfied even with all the crazy fan girls screaming really loud almost knocking his ears off, so he went to the library and tried to make himself full with books. The raven haired boy opened the door to the library and went upstairs to find an interesting book…

He walked from each section and tried to find something good but still, he couldn't find one so Gray went to the last section of books and walked barely straight but he was distracted by the girl who was trying to reach a book that was too high for her to get, he sighed and went straight to the girl and took the book and gave it to her...

"Th-thank you very much." the girl said calmly

"Yeah." He said while looking up at the direction at the books making it seem that he wasn't paying attention at all, but when he faced her he was shock by the thought that the 'GIRL' that he helped was actually Lucy

"You...don't you think we always meet?" he asked in a blissful and happy look at the same time

"Yeah, were even classmates." she giggled at the thought which made him blush again but not that visible. There was a long pause between them, Gray kept thinking on what he should say next but couldn't spare another minute wasting his time thinking

"S-so, we really didn't fully and clearly introduced ourselves to each other but instead bumped our heads together." he smiled at the blond

"Yep! I can agree with you on that, so how about we introduce ourselves with each other again?" she chuckled

"Agreed!" Gray said and gave Lucy a sweet smile and introduced himself like he just met her now

"Hi my name is Gray Fullbuster nice to meet you!" again he blushed and grabbed a book from the nearest bookshelf and opened it half to cover his face while Lucy didn't mind at all and went on with her introduction

"Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, please treat me well" she joyfully smiled at him and in return he put the book down and smiled back at her…

"Ahahahahaha!" they both laughed at the thought that they introduced themselves too sheepishly…

"I really wanted to ask you many questions when I first met you, but first I would insist on giving you a tour in this school since… you know, your new here..."

"Sure why not, though the only place I know is here, the library… oh! and the cafeteria place." she gave as her answer

"So wanna start the tour now?" he asked hoping she'll say yes…

"Oh, now? Sure, I just made myself home with these books." she exclaimed "Really! I was surprised when I saw the library, it had two floors and I bet it even has billions of books doesn't it?" Lucy asked looking rather cute

"Cu-cute" Gray muttered quietly…

"Huh?, did you say something?" she uttered

"N-no maybe it was just your imagination I think Ahahaha." he nearly collapsed thinking of what will happen if she heard him.

_"Urgh...I'm having weird thoughts." _he assumed

"Gray-san..." she uttered

"Gray-san I hate you!" she uttered as he snapped out of his trance

"Wh-what? hate me? why?" each word that Gray said was full of stutters as he was puzzled on why she would hate him...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Shout-out to:

Hachibukai: Aww...i love you ^_^ thanks 4 the support even though I'm not that good.

Cesia14: Sorry for confusing you! (don't be mad T.T)

edolucy: Thanks for keeping up w/ mwah!

BTW weird...I'm updating fast?


	4. Hoping time doesn't stop

_**Chapter 4: Hoping time doesn't stop**_

"_Gray-san I HATE YOU!"_

_He snapped out of his trance and heard her … "WH-what? Hate me? Why?"_

**Normal POV**

"Finally..."She sighed while placing her hand on her hip

"Yo-you ha-hate me?" Gray was getting conscious even droplets of sweat were forming, _"D-did I offend her somehow?" _He thought

"Huh? What do you mean?" She blinked three times then finally got what he said

"Oh! You mean that?" She huffed

"I just said that to get your attention, you do know that you keep spacing out constantly?" She said while getting a hold of a book near her and opening a random page that was somewhat interesting

"I space out, do I?" he returned the question to her while she just smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to tell you." she stood still on her spot, turning to Gray

"Hmm? What is it? Lucy-san?" He asked curiously

"I-its ju-just that c-can you just call m-me by my name, I mean the-there's no need for honorifics." she blushed while her eyes were fixated towards the ground shyly.

"_Wow, that-that's rare of her to blush or much less to stutter." _He thought in his mind

"Uwah! You're doing it again." She lifted her head up and frantically said that while staring straight at me in the eye, which caused me to blush AGAIN.

"Sure but-but don't think tha-that I hate your name, your name is r-really cu-cu-cute! Lucy-san I mean Lucy." She smiled as she looked across his face, obviously, it was seeping mixtures of pink and red when she took a glance at him…

"So… how 'bout we start the tour?" he uttered those words with a cute smile, in return she gave a small nod…

The two of them walked down stairs and headed for the door up to the hallway, neither of them spoke unless it regards about the 'tour'.

* * *

><p>"So, since you know where the infirmary and the facility rooms are, why don't we head for the cafeteria?" he asked while running a hand through his hair, as he looked at her."<p>

"H-huh? Oh I already know where it is, I went there earlier just before going to the Libra-"

*GRUMBLE~GRUMBLE*

"E-err s-so you're hungry aren't you?" Lucy asked while trying to cover her mouth from laughter

"N-no I'm not!" he blushed while cursing his stomach for grumbling at the wrong time

"You know just tell the truth I don't mind, you have your hunger that's more important." she giggled

"I-I said I'm not hung-"

_*GRUMBLE~GRUMBLE*_

"Your stomach can't lie pffftt…" laughing again, she covered her face with her two hands

"He-hey well, stop laughing…" he said while scratching his cheek

"Just go…" she said giving him an assuring smile

"Then we'll just meet up at class?" asking with puppy dog eyes

"Mmm… *blush* yes-yeah." She presumed while trying to smile by that look he gave her

"Then… bye, I'll see you later." He told her while waving goodbye, as she did the same.

"Really the wrong time." He sighed while walking to the cafeteria

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

As I walked back upstairs after finished eating my lunch I hurriedly rushed to the classroom for two reasons: one, "she's there two, the sensei might be there since I didn't do a time check while I ate my food. I rushed and opened the door to the room revealing…

Natsu goofing off as always, Loke flirting with some girls AGAIN, and Lucy*blush* and another girl talking to each other...

_"Ah! Isn't that girl…Erza Scarlet."_ I thought to myself… The president of this school, she's quite a tough girl considering her good looks, but I can't come to myself to like her since she's tough, scary _"Yes, I'm scared but not only me but all the 'tough' guys as well."_ And most of all she's like a DEMON…if she even heard my thoughts right now it's like I already dug up my own grave….

"Ah, Gray!" _"Oh Shit! She spotted me…well, who wouldn't"_ I tugged myself inside with an appropriate expression as she continued to speak.

"I heard you've made good friends with Lucy here." she kinked with a smile at the horrified said person ME! _"Scary! She never does that to me! What the heck happened!_" I thought.

"Huh? Yea I am" I starred at Lucy while saying that

"So, Erza-san" _"E-Erza-san?"_ I screamed in my thoughts

"I told you, no need for those formalities, just call me Erza." she told Lucy. Was she that good (and cute) for her to make the president THE DEMON talk nicely back to her or did she already made friends with her?

Those questions kept urging me to ask them what their current relationship is when Erza spoke up

"As you can see I've already made a friend here, Lucy, and I want to tell you that." she cleared her voice like she was preparing to do a speech

"I'LL KILL YOU AND TIE YOU TO THAT BUILDING OVER THERE IF YOU DARE HURT HER AND HER FEELINGS, got that." she evilly smirked at me while pointing the said direction

"Yea-yes! Ms. President" I almost fainted here when she yelled at me viscously

"Then, Lucy, Gray, I'll be going to the school's facility if you need me." with that, she stood up and walked to the door and left

"Thank goodness, that demon's already gone, and WHO would even need her?" I shouted with prompt

"D-Demon?" Lucy sweat-dropped at the thought.

"Uh-uh" I was trying to create an excuse to cover up that word I said, still I panicked, highly because of the 90% of me would be about to experience death by you-know-who and just said-

"Yea-yeah! That's right, Demon, students highly look up at her since she's smart and stuff, and… you know what I mean." I Hardly gave off an expression like I didn't want to continue by the horridness…

"Ah! Yeah I forgot, one more subject and we can already go home…" I told her, trying to change the subject

"Oh, you're right." she said

"Wait-what subject is that mm…" I said, trying to remember what the subject is then I suddenly remembered it-

"Shoot... WORLD HISTORY!" I sighed, that's my worst subject other than the ones that are highly intermediate for me…

"Ah, that subject! why panic?" she asked with a dazed face.

"It's because it's my worst sub-" I was cut off when I saw the door open and quickly alarmed Lucy

"Ah! Sensei!" Me and Lucy quickly rushed to our seats followed by the others and the discussions started the way it is as I kept staring at the beautiful scenery outside the window, like I'm in another world though I was caught off guard by the Sensei.

"So Gray, by the means of what are you learning from just looking outside the window?" The homeroom teacher of course, was immediately pissed off (by me) and said that with a hint of annoyance in his tone

"If you do not want to learn then go outside from where you're looking and learn from there." he gave me an irritated look

"This is why I hate this subject." I muttered quietly to myself while I stood up and bowed apologetically

"Sensei, I'm very sorry for not listening please continue the discussion by any means." people sweat-dropped even 'her'

"Well…then let's continue people…" he went to the board and hoarsely continued, and in which I did not understand…

I hardly didn't write any notes by any means of it since I kept my eye on the wall clock checking it every minute if it's already time…and by the look of it-

"Oh! What do you know, I think it's already time Sen-sei" I gave him chagrined look.

"No, it still isn't time the bell hasn't even run-"

_*RIN~G*_

_"Serves you right!_" I uttered in my thoughts…

"Finally, I can be with Lucy again." I stated with a happily calm smile…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I bet you'll probably agree on me that this chapter's boring...

Anyways thanks again for the reviews you give me I really appreciate it...(Especially you!)^_^

Any forms of reviews are accepted! 3


	5. Going Home

_**Chapter 5: Going Home**_

_"Finally, I can be with Lucy again." I stated with a happily calm smile…_

**Gray's POV**

"Huh…you're just lucky that the bell has rung..." the Sensei shrugged, bid goodbye and went out of the door for all I care…

People were already packing their own stuff, probably happy getting home now that school's done. I was also readying my stuff and was about to ask Lucy if we can go home together, When I saw Loke waiting for me outside, I sighed and rushed to where he was and asked

"Hey, can you go home with the other idiot today? I need t-to do something." to revealing for a lie I bet

"Huh… and what are you going to do?" he smirked, he knew where this conversation was going with.

"No-nothing I-I was just gonna…you know important stuff to attend to Ahahaha." hopefully, I wished that tricked him but to no avail it was already showing that I was stuttering, and again I saw his stupid cunning smile. Oh…this is BAD.

"So…just answer me yes or no, does it involve Lucy-san." He's darn straight, I wanted to deny but I just told the truth to get this over with…

"Yes-yes." I mumbled for only him to hear what I said.

"Wha-t? did you say?" well of course he didn't hear it I was mumbling, but I didn't want to shout since Lucy's still there talking with another pers-

_"Oh what the heck isn't that Erza."_ I said in my thoughts, how the hell did she- I mean when did she, no-how did she go inside the classroom, I never even saw her come in. With all that ranting inside my mind, my eyes most likely averted at 'her' face, yes I meant Lucy.

"I knew it!" Loke patted my back and smiled at me

_"He's good, he figured it out in one look?"_ I said in my thoughts.

"Sure! Go ahead with Lucy-san" he tried to push me inside the classroom but I told him to stop…

"He-hey stop it, you don't get it the DEMON's in there" I felt his hands weren't pushing me anymore when I faced him I saw him horrified, of course… I still remembered last year when he tried to charm the class president I think it went like this?

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback T.T<strong>

"_Oh! If it isn't the lovely miss class president." he took her hand and kissed it when she just got back from the facility_

"_*twitch-twitch*" The president*ahem*I mean the 'DEMON' got a hold of Loke's uniform collar and tugged it to her face_

"_You- you disgust me ge-get your words straight, I will not-never! Going to be charmed b-by something like t-that or else you wanted to die early…" she told him while she was stuttering, which was rare of her and released the latter's collar (now at the ground)_

"_Di-disgusting me? H-huh?" _

_After when he heard the word (-disgusting-) he's been sulking for three days ever since, but the truth is I wanted to thank the president for letting me know one of his weakness. So, on the whole whenever he sees the president he freaks out and moves away by the thought that she'll say that "word" again._

* * *

><p>"Wha-what? The-then bye how 'bout I give you a push eh?" that idiot! He pushed me inside by force but I grabbed hold of the sleeve of his uniform and dragged him with me. Well of course, Lucy and Erza's conversation was cut and both heads turned at our direction. I gulped a lump from my throat when Lucy intervened the silence<p>

"Ah! Gray what are you doing here?" she asked

"Yes, just like what she said could you two explain? Gray Oh! You too Lo-ke." she stood up from her chair and walked at our direction I heard another gulp behind me and yep, you guessed it, it was that idiot.

"Th-then bye Gray see yo-you tomorrow Na-Natsu let's go…" though Natsu was drawing something at the chalkboard God-knows-what it is, Loke grabbed him by the arm and hurriedly rushed out of the room while leaving me in the devil's cave damn it! I'll give that idiot a beating (I mean it) a good one, precisely tomorrow.

"Well Gray?" Erza raised a brow in front of me while beads of sweat kept rolling down my head.

"So-sorry… if I-I intruded on your talk, I was just about to go-go home." darn I really stuttered there

"Hmmm… is that so? Then Lucy I'll be seeing you tomorrow goodbye…oh wait good timing, you!" She pointed at me with an accusing finger

"Take Lucy home since it's dangerous for a girl to go home alone at this time of the hour." she raised her voice while I was looking at the ground which made it seem like I was sleeping while she, was blabbering nonsense

_"Taking Lucy home? Re-really."_ I shouted in my thought with joy.

"Oi!" she tolerated as she smacked my face

"Open your eyes you idiot!" she shouted, while I was surprised by her sudden outburst I shouted back at her

"They're open! Or more like half closed now!" I said to her while caressing my face, most-fully my eyes which were nearly next to the stage of blindness.

"Stop it you two."

"Erza please stop your tantrum and you Gray, I-it depends on yo-you if you want t-to take m-me home…" she stated while tinge of pink was on her cheeks

_"Oh! Another rare view from her."_ I chuckled in my thoughts.

"Well, I don't mind taking you home besides, just what De-Erza-san said girls shouldn't be walking alone at this hour…" I told her, well I tinted pink while I said that but really, I wanted to take her home this much…

"Well then." Erza said breaking the short pause just then

"Gray, can I entrust you with that?" she stared at me

"Yes-yes ma'am" then she headed to the door

"Bye then Lucy, you too Gray." man this girl doesn't really do honorifics, at least she should put it like Gray-san, she always does that but when it comes to her friends she always shows honorifics…

"-san!"

"Gray-san!" Lucy said waving a hand in front of my face

"Ah! Sorry, didn't mean to space out on you and I told you, no need for honorifics." I said to her

"Sorry, but I needed to get your attention somehow oh, by the way Erza already left a while ago while you were still spacing out." She stated

"Huh, really uh…wait what time it is?" I glanced upon the wall clock on top of the chalkboard, sighing in relief it's still not late…

"We better get going now." I told her, she nodded in agreement and we headed towards the door and left the room…

"Wait!" she stopped in her tracks and faced me

"What is it?" I asked nicely

"W-Well I really-" she tip-toed near me and whispered in my ear then moved away from me while smiling with a hint of pink on her cheeks, while I was still wide-eyed from what she said to me, which was-

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Notes: <strong>

Err... I don't know what to say anyways who noticed it isn't centralized anymore? hehe :)

Hachibukai: thank you for STILL keeping up w/ me (wow up to how many times will i keep saying this?)

Oh! i noticed this chapter was short, probably the shortest chapter from the others(sorry for that!)

Thanks to the others who also reviewed,

Love you guys ^_^


	6. A day with some news

_**Chapter 6: A happy day & Serious news**_

**Gray's POV  
><strong>

"_W-Well I really-" she tip-toed near me and whispered in my ear then moved away from me while smiling with a hint of pink on her cheeks, while I was still wide-eyed from what she said to me, which was-_

"_I'd never go home with anyone but…since I like you, you're an exception."_

"Y-You like me?" I asked her with a serious tone in my voice

"Yeah of course I do! You're my friend after all." She chirped at me with a smile, though when I heard her say that she likes me as a "friend" a glum showed on my face and the words kept repeating in my head.

"Not again." She sighed as she continued "Gray, don't tell me your in lala land now?" she said while waving her slim hand in front of me, as I spoke up "No I'm not." I told her in a bitter way which made her worry for me.

"Gray…Are you alright?" she asked me while still in a worried state

"Hmm…I'm alright don't concern about me." I told her as she spoke up again "If there's something I did please forgive me, sometimes…I can be very oblivious not knowing the words I say may hurt people…" she uttered while she arched her head down, hiding her alluring face with her golden silk hair. I cursed myself making her sad and worse…even making her anguish without doing anything.

"P-Please don't be sorry, you never did something wrong…I-I just…" I told her not finishing my statement, I cupped her chin and lifted it as I gave her a smile then let go of it.

"Sorry…" I told her while moving away a little

"For what?" she asked me with curiosity "For making you worry with my stupid glum expressions." I told her while making a cheeky grin earning a small giggle from her.

"~Weirdo!" she said to me while smiling

"Anyways, we better get going now." I told her as she nodded in agreement and we headed towards the door and left the room…

* * *

><p>As we left the school building and on the way to Lucy's house neither of us talked until I broke the silence<p>

"Lucy." I called out her name

"Uh…yes?" she faced to me with a calm and radiant smile

"Is your house far or near from here?" Well I wanted to know because it's normal for you to know where your friend lives and, it's nearly getting late and most likely, Okaa-san will no doubt accuse me that I was hanging out with my girlfriend, even if I don't have one they'll still tease me I meant 0kaa-san and Aniki.

"Hmm…well if you want to know it's just one more street and were there." she pointed at the street where we were about to go to.

"Oh is it that s-" I stopped walking a foot when I noticed Lucy stopped behind me I faced her with a confused look

"So-sorry 'bout that but I think it's better if we stop here, my house is one more street here so I'm thankful enough for you to take me home and I don't want you walking this much."

"The-then" I stuttered not being able to continue my words yet she spoke again

"I can walk my way here."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?"I smiled

"Yep, good-bye and take care on your way home."

I walked at my own direction while she waved goodbye at me and went our own ways…

"She's too kind, I insisted on walking her up to her home." I sighed, but still I don't want to drain my energy either, I smiled by the thought…

* * *

><p>I arrived at my house at six o'clock, I spared my time getting home using the bus near the street...<p>

"Darn! Where's the house key?" I kept rummaging through my bag finding the house key even though there's someone inside, I ACTUALLY (note the criticism) just wanted to run up stairs so they won't notice me… well that's because of the thought that they'll tease me again.

"There it is!" pumping my fist in the air with glee like an idiot, finally I found my key and opened the door…there stood my mom

"Oh, joy! " I muttered

"_Tadai~ma Okaa-san."_ I said to her while she was giving me that 'look'

"_okai~R.I_" she glinted back. I wanted to take my shoes off and enter my room, and as quickly as possible run up the stairs but mom blocked the way and smiled at me.

"So, do you mind explaining to me why you're late?" she asked

"U-uh…I-" even if I say some lame excuse she won't believe me so I'll just tell her

"I can explain" I sighed and opened my mouth but nothing came out and once again I opened it and quickly said while blushing

"iwastakingsomeonehome!" I breathed heavily while mom raised a brow

"Will you say that again, you know I'm old and my hearing is affected by that."

"I SA-said… I was taking someone home!" I sighed again and grunted…

"My, my!" she was putting a hand on her mouth while saying that and responded "So, who's the lucky girl?" she asked all of a sudden

First of all, I'm not an idiot to be oblivious about the question, I couldn't come up in my mind for anything that can be used as an excuse…without thinking I just sighed and told her the truth

"I-it's was just a friend of mine a-and I didn't say it was a girl…" I mentally slapped myself in the face

"But it is a girl isn't it?" Mom walked near me, patted my back and told me

"I know you won't confess so I'll just ask you this, when she's free let me meet her." before I could complain again, mom was already heading to the kitchen probably to cook dinner. I sighed and went upstairs, locking myself in my own room.

I changed my clothes and threw my school uniform somewhere I can care less about, suddenly I heard my phone ring and searched through my bag finding it.

"Hello? Gray?"

"Ah…I see it's the idiot. What do you want now?" I responded sarcastically to Loke

"Well isn't that harsh, well at least I know it's you."

"Ok how 'bout this, cut all your nonsense words and tell it to me straight." I nearly wanted to shout but I haven't had the energy to do so…

"Okay, okay just…chill down and…you know…don't break your phone heh."

"WHAT is it?" Emphasizing the 'what' word…finally he spoke up and answered my question. "Well…uh…" No doubt that I heard him clearing his throat through the phone then again, he continued.

"Want to come with me tomorrow?" he asked me without even saying the subject

"Where?" I said monotonously…

"The beach!" he stated

"Why?" I got irritated, it was like we were playing a game

"Oh come on! This one is different, it's not only you and me but also Natsu, Erza, Levy, and LUCY." He really shouted her name on purpose while I was confused and asked him

"Is it me or did you just invite Demon?"

"Yep! I invited her." He responded as he continued on "And she agreed to it since Lucy's also coming, so…are you in?"

"…" I kept silent as he got a hint of it

"I'll just take that as a yes." He suddenly laughed probably because he heard me groan on the other end of the phone which he found it funny.

"Anyways, we'll meet at the park near the Sakura trees."

"Weird person." I grunted at him

"You're the one who's weird, good thing we got rid of your STRIPPING HABIT or you'll never attract girls." He chuckled

"Shut up you playboy!" I shouted at him while ending the call…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Happy now? there's no cliffhanger *pouts*

and if your wondering:

aniki- a Japanese honorable term for an older brother

.

.

Please review people so this writers' grin will grow more bigger...:)


	7. On the way

_**Chapter 7: On the way**_

"_Anyways, we'll meet at the park near the Sakura trees." _

"_Weird person." I grunted at him _

"_You're the one who's weird, good thing we got rid of your STRIPPING HABIT or you'll never attract girls." He chuckled_

"_Shut up you playboy!" I shouted at him while ending the call…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The next day-<strong>_

**Gray's POV**

Like the usual, I found myself waking up from my humble sleep by the sound of a cell phone. I groaned and got up from bed and thought _"Who is it now? Waking me up at seven o'clock in the morning." _

Taking my phone from the side table I checked the screen to know who it was but to my dismay it was that bastard Loke, the phone was still ringing making my ears go deaf by every minute I hear it as I jabbed my finger on the phone to answer it.

"WHAT is it now?" I shouted at the other end

"G-Gray?" The voice sounded familiar as I concluded it was Lucy who was speaking, I cursed myself for shouting at her but then again how would I know it was her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, it's just that I don't like waking up early and…why do you have the idiot's phone?" I asked her with multiple questions, hoping that she'll answer each one of them

"It's alright…you only startled me, and Loke-kun told me to call you." She told him in a mannered way

"Is that so? Why did he wanted you to call me?" I asked her while I headed to the bathroom inside my room

"You didn't forget did you?" she said as she continued "Were going to the beach today, you and Natsu are the only ones were waiting for and Loke-kun told me it was best if it was me who called you."

"Ah! I forgot about that, sorry but I need to hurry!" I said to her, rushing my words

"Better make it fast, Erza's patience is going away." She told him as their conversation ended, I put my phone down near my bed and hurried to get ready.

_**-Time Skip-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Gray rushed to the park or more like rapidly running to get there, he was scared to face the wrath Erza's got in store for him for being late to get to the meeting place. He was already at the entrance of the said place as he tried to find the sakura trees where the others were until he spotted a certain blond girl.

"I'm here!" Gray shouted as he was nearing the group

"Finally we can go now." Erza said while fuming

"Not yet, Natsu's not here." Loke stated while he sighed, he knew he should have called the pink-headed idiot after calling the other one.

"All of you are mean, don't you know I'm up here!" an unknown person shouted with a certain known voice coming from up the sakura tree. The group looked up the tree near them and saw Natsu sitting at the branch like a monkey.

"Natsu!" Levy shouted in surprise

"What are you doing there idiot!" Loke shouted at Natsu who now jumped from the branch and landed safely on the ground.

"Jealous? I was here the whole time, no one noticed me until now." He said to the others while scratching the back of his head

"Why would we be jealous climbing up trees? What are you, a reincarnated monkey?" Gray said at the said person

"Make that gorilla!" Loke said while trying to cover his laughs as Natsu glared at him

"That's enough the three of you! Were already wasting our time and we need to go now!" Erza lost her temper shouting at the three while Lucy and Levy were nowhere to be seen. Erza and the others searched the whole park but the two book-loving girls were gone.

"We lost sight of them!" Erza shouted while she kept blaming herself

""E-Erza don't blame yourself…they might be here somewhere." Loke told the red head while grabbing hold both of her shoulders

"There they are!" Natsu said pointing at the direction while grinning

Apparently the two missing people were at the entrance of the park, talking and eating ice-cream from a nearby stand. The four paced their walking near the two as they babbled over questions at Lucy and Levy.

"Where were you two?" Erza asked with a worried look stuck on her face

"It was taking too long for the four of you to shut up." Lucy said as the blue-headed petite girl continued "So we went on to buy some ice-cream." Levy smiled while finishing up her ice-cream cone in one munch as the others kept staring at the two.

"I forgot to ask, Lucy… when did you meet Levy and since when have you talked with those two idiots?" Gray said while pointing at the two 'idiots' he proclaimed

"Ah that, well I met Levy at the library before you came the other day, and I started talking to Loke-kun and Natsu-san yesterday…before Erza came." She said in an utter less way as I put up an accurate expression.

"So…why don't we go now?" Loke said making a pass to the exit while the others followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

The ride to the beach was longer than I expected, the car that Loke-kun rented was quite spacious indeed, I was sitting in the middle while Erza was on my left and Levy to my right, Loke-kun was next to the driver while the two bickering boys were sitting at the back of the car.

The two at the back were making such loud noise that made me turn my head to their direction, Gray was making fun of Natsu-san, who was looking pale and sick. A torment state came upon me as I asked the raven haired boy a question.

"Hey Gray, is Natsu alright?" I asked while my eyes were darting at the pale looking person

"Oh him? Don't worry that's just normal for him." Gray reassured me

"It's his normal motion-sickness." Supposedly Erza heard our conversation about Natsu as she faced me "He gets it when he rides on transportation."

"Ah…is that so." I muttered as I shifted into my normal position, for no reason why everyone was seemingly quiet due to doing their own thing, Loke-kun was listening to music, Levy was reading a book that she brought with her, Erza was eating a platter of cake that appeared out of nowhere, Gray was enjoying the scenery outside, and Natsu was still looking horrid.

I altered to my right and tried to enjoy the scene from the outside, full grown trees were tasseled out while the leaves kept falling everywhere, every plant collided with its obtained color that were green, yellow, red, as others had an exotic complexion, vines sprawled stuck on the bark of the trees paired with little elegant flowers that look rare. The pageant that I was reveled in was distracted by the stopping of the vehicle as someone spoke up.

"Everyone, we arrived." Loke-kun said with a calm voice

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry everyone, it took so long for me to update =.=

Like again as always, please review. I know that some people read my story though they don't review (boo!)

So please do, also if anyone spotted some typos/errors feel free to tell me

~Au revoir!


	8. The idiotic plan

_**Chapter 8: The Idiotic 'plan'**_

_I altered to my right and tried to enjoy the scene from the outside, full grown trees were tasseled out while the leaves kept falling everywhere, every plant collided with its obtained color that were green, yellow, red, as others had a exotic complexion, vines sprawled stuck on the bark of the trees paired with little elegant flowers that look rare. The pageant that I was reveled in was distracted by the stopping of the vehicle as someone spoke up._

"_Everyone, we arrived." Loke-kun said with a calm voice_

**Normal POV**

Everyone got out of the vehicle, stretching and composing themselves from the three hour trip they just resided in. Natsu was jumping up and down in joy of getting out of the said transportation, resulting in Erza smacking the back of his head for his sudden outburst. The group lifted their things and headed to the lodge which was also rented by Loke for two serene nights.

As they finally arrived to their destination, the lodge was not so expensive-looking for it was just a normal one, inside it consists of three rooms which were appropriate for the group since there were only about six of them.

Time passed as it was already afternoon so Erza, Levy, and Lucy headed to the kitchenette and prepared the food that was accustomed with the lodge while Natsu and Gray were utterly most doing the thing that they always do which was "fighting" meanwhile Loke was resting on one of the comfortable couches waiting for their meal to be prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

After the customary fight between me and Natsu, I went to where Loke was only to suspect that he drifted off to sleep at the couch, Natsu was also headed to where I was when he also noticed Loke, we faced each other and suddenly smiled evilly and thus our 'vile' plan began.

"Natsu." I called out his name while he faced me

"Are you thinking the same thing?" He asked me with a brimming grin growing on his face as I nodded in agreement

"Let's scribble on his face!" we both said at the same time as Natsu headed to the cabinets near us finding for a pen or a marker to use

"Idiot! Of course there wouldn't be a marker here, try and ask Levy…maybe she has one!" I tried to tell him as quiet as I can to prevent the sleeping idiot to wake up while Natsu already headed to the kitchenette where the girls were.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

"Levy!" I bawled at her as she looked at me with a puzzled look, seemingly the blue-headed girl was cutting up some vegetables while the other two were cooking something

"Ah! Natsu what is it?" she asked me with a smile on her face

"No reason why but…do you have a marker with you?" I questioned her while she stopped cutting the vegetables and examined me visually with a weird look grimaced on her

"Yes I do…but why?" the greenish-brown eyed girl asked me

"You'll know…anyways can I borrow it?" I told her as she answered me "It's in the side pocket of my bag, the blue one." She said as she continued on what she was doing before

I left the kitchenette and spanned to the small coffee table, where all of our things were held. I searched for a blue bag and finally did so with success and opened the zipper of the side pocket and took the marker out then rushed to where Gray was.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Gray saw Natsu rushing to him with a marker captive from his hand _"I never knew that she really brought one!" _he thought as he took the marker and opened the cap

"Natsu, hold his head up." He told him as the latter did what he said, Gray doodled on Loke's face with cat whiskers though he still wasn't contented with it so on top of that he also shaded his left eye, making him look like a panda. As he was appeased with his work he gave the marker to Natsu, who was already excited like a little child and took it with pleasure.

"Your turn." Gray told Natsu as he tried to steady Loke's face as the marker holder drew on it more. Allegedly, the pink haired boy jotted Loke's proclaimed 'handsome' face and dotted it with big and small polka dots on both his left and right cheeks. Gray had let go of the sleeping person's head while Natsu finished with the doodling and went to return the marker in Levy's bag.

The door to the kitchenette opened revealing two girls bringing out the food and setting it onto the table.

"Food's ready" Lucy chirped as she sat down on one of the chairs with Levy next to her, the two boys that had just finish their scheme had sat down in front of Lucy and Levy. Erza was still inside the kitchenette attending to their beverages as the others who were seated were still waiting for the two certain people to sit down with them.

"Hey where's Loke?" Levy asked the two boys in front of her

"He's sleeping on the couch." Natsu stated while pointing at the direction

"Well…wake him up will you, we can't eat without him." Lucy told Natsu while Erza came out with a tray full of beverages and placed them on the table then sat down next to Levy.

"Where's Loke?" she asked the group

"Sleeping." Gray told her as he heard her sigh and without warning she shouted "LOKE GET OVER HERE, OR THERE'S NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

The two boys in front of Erza became deaf the second she shouted as for Levy, she was too engulf with her reading while Lucy, hadn't been affected by the shout at all.

"I'm awake!" Loke shouted back as he groggily stood up from the couch and headed to the table. As he sat down next to Gray, he noticed that Erza, Levy, and Lucy were staring at him with wide eyes as Gray and Natsu were trying to conceal their laughter.

"Is there something wrong?" he ask the three who were still in a state of surprise, as one of them, who was Lucy composed herself normally as the other two sweat-dropped.

"Hey, is there something on my face?" he asked hoping either of them to answer his question as one finally did so

"ALOT…" Lucy told him as her eyes that were averted on him directed on the food as she started eating with Natsu and Gray doing the same

"Lucy what do you mean?" he asked her while Erza also started eating but as of Levy, the petite girl stood up from her chair and headed to her bag looking for her mirror, then went back to the others and gave Loke the said object.

"What the…" Loke said as he looked upon the mirror he held "Gray…Natsu…" he called them out as the two stopped eating and looked at him, the laughter that they concealed too long finally got out of their mouths while Loke's left eye twitched "YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" he shouted at the two…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Awe...you guys said that I'm improving right?...bah! to me I'm not^^

I'm improving because of you guys :)

BTW some important news, I'm trying to update more fast since I'll be going over-seas for 2 weeks starting on April 15...so yep that means i won't be able to update over those 2 weeks. I'm not sure but i think I'll be updating on 28 or 29 _(i know! it's so long)_

Waah...I'm really sorry please just bare with it for two weeks :'(

Anyways R&R PLEASE

~Rendez-vous donc o.0


	9. Too many stuttering

_**~Hi i'm back...I'M SORRY REALLY REALLY SORRY...I know i updated late even though i said that i'll be adding another chapter on 28/29 but i have a reason you know, the flight back home was delayed so i just got home today(which is...monday)  
><strong>_

_**really sorry :'( BTW don't kill me**__**  
><strong>_

_**anyways here's the new chapppy hope you enjoy it ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Too many stutters<strong>_

_"What the…" Loke said as he looked upon the mirror he held "Gray…Natsu…" he called them out as the two stopped eating and looked at him, the laughter that they concealed too long finally got out of their mouths while Loke's left eye twitched "YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" he shouted at the two…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Loke chased Gray and Natsu around the place as the three girls continued eating their meal while looking at the three as some form of entertainment. After awhile Loke decided to get back at the two later as he proceeded to the washroom to clean his "doodled" face. Gray and Natsu chose to carry on with their food. Somehow the three girls had a conversation from what happened-

"Hey…Levy…" Lucy asked the petite girl next to her

"What is it Lu-chan?" she asked while she grabbed her cup filled with water and drank it in one gulp, which surprised the blond

"Ah…why do you have a marker with you?" Lucy asked Levy, the curiosity lingering in her eyes

"Yes, I want to know to…this is a vacation why do you have a marker?" the red-head also demanded an answer

"Uh…Well…you see…"each word that Levy said kept trailing off as she tried to make an excuse, she really just couldn't say that she brought the marker to prank the others…but Gray and Natsu beat her to it…

The blue-headed girl was saved by the sudden arrive of Loke, who was wiping his face with a small towel. Levy sighed in relief as she took the plates and cups to get it all cleaned up in the kitchenette, but was suddenly stopped by Erza

"Levy, don't worry about the dishes." She told her "Let the three of them clean it ALL up." She stated with emphasizing the word 'all'

The said three people turned their heads to the direction of Erza, apparently the tough girl was giving them a death glare while the three of them swallowed a lump from their throat

"You three will wash the dishes!" she pointed towards Natsu, Gray, and Loke "And yes that's an ORDER!" she crossed her arms like the leader she is as the three had no choice but to do what she says though one of them declined

"Er-za why do we have to do it?" Natsu asked, his whining louder than normal. Erza was about to shout when Lucy stopped her to it

"Natsu, we were the ones who cooked the food…so why don't you three clean them." The blond stood up from her chair and went to where he was "Besides, you don't have any choice…unless you don't want to die by Erza's fists." She smiled at the last sentence which made the others sweat-drop

"Stop whining Natsu it's irritating, let's just clean them." Gray told the pink headed person as he lifted the dishes from the table where Levy laid it and withdrew to the kitchenette to clean them, Loke never said a word as he just followed Gray inside.

"Stupid stripper…" Natsu muttered quietly as he also followed the other two to help them, the remaining people yet again sighed as they neared to where the couches were and their second conversation started again.

* * *

><p>"So…" Lucy said with a tone of boredom "When are we going to go swimming?" she asked as she plopped down on one of the couches, there was a short silence as Erza spoke up<p>

"Tomorrow, since it will be the last day…" the latter told the blond

"Is that so….then what are gonna do now?"

"I know!" Levy said while lifting her index finger up "How about we choose our roommates then?" she told the two as she brimmed a smile

"Oh! Your right, I completely forgot about that!" Lucy exclaimed as she hoisted her whole body from the couch to sit more comfortably

"We have three rooms here, then that means there would be two people in one room…" Erza stated

"Then how about we do the old fashioned way eh?" Levy said as she poised up and took her bag from the small table and tried to find a certain thing

"Old fashioned way?" Lucy asked the girl as her eyes were darted at the latter rummaging through her blue bag

"Lucy, what Levy meant was to write numbers on paper and let the people pick out one, the person who has the same number on it gets to be room-mates." Erza said with an emotionless expression

"Wow your really smart Erza, I never knew you know that too!" Levy told her as she advanced to the table with small pieces of paper in her left hand and a pen in her right hand, though she never noticed the blush that crept up from Erza's face from her sudden compliment

"There are six of us so there wouldn't be any problems." The blue-head said as she started writing down numbers from one to three two times, she ushered the two to help her fold the pieces of paper so no one would know what number was written. Suddenly the three boys who just finished cleaning up were just in time of what was going to happen, Loke saw the girls seated at the couches and told the two to follow him.

"What are you ladies doing?" he asked while giving his signature smile

"Were going to know who our room-mates are!" Levy grinned like a small child while showing the others the pieces of paper in her hands

"Oh! I know that!" Natsu said as he took a seat near Levy

"Isn't that where you pick one and the person who has the same number on it gets to be a group,but…in this case it's room-mates" the raven haired boy asserted while he also took a seat but next to Lucy

"I don't have any problems with that, I just hope that I'm roomies with a lady." Loke conveyed as he flashed another smile to the group

"Oh…Okay how about we start?" Levy asked while she was literally fretting _"Something seems off a little…"_ she thought to herself but sooner enough just shrugged it off

"Me first! Me first!" Natsu shouted as he raised his hand like an idiot

"Calm down Natsu, here pick one." Levy said as she showed him the pieces of paper, the enthusiastic boy gladly took one as he rushed to open the folded paper

"I'm the Winner, I got FIVE!" he shouted while waving the paper in front of the others, unknown to the latter Gray most likely hit the back of his head

"Ouch! What was that for stupid stripper?" Natsu asked while cupping the back of his head

"Shut up pinky, that's the number two not five idiot!" he told him as he crossed his arms, Natsu was giving him the wanna-fight?-look as Gray also glared daggers at him they were about to start another trademark fight until Loke cut in

"Me next! I hope it's a good one!" he uttered as he took a paper from Levy and opened it revealing the number one

"Lucy, I hope you get the number one!" Loke turned to Lucy's direction and smirked at her making her shiver in discontent though unknown to him

"Levy why don't the remaining people just get one at the same time?" Erza asked as she stood up from the couch and pulling Lucy next to her

"Hmm…I guess you're right." Levy said "Gray come here let's pick one at the same time." She directed at him as he did so

The remaining people, Lucy Levy, Erza, and Gray took one piece of paper and disentangled it at the same time

"I have two that means were roommates Natsu." Levy told Natsu while giving him a calm smile while as of Natsu grinned back at her

"I got three!" Both Gray and Lucy said simultaneously at the same time. They both faced each other, eyes widening, unknowingly that the had the same number then just suddenly laughed it all up.

"Hahaha I guess we're room-mates then." Lucy told Gray, who was currently wiping a tear from all the amusement just then

"Yeah, I guess we are." He told the blond while smirking, causing her to have a visible blush on her cheeks. The other four were just staring at the two as Levy spoke up

"Lu-chan!" she squealed like a little mouse as she went on "You know you two can become a REALLY cute couple!" she said as she clasped her two palms together

"I think I can agree with that." Erza said affirmatively while putting a hand to her chin. Gray and Lucy were stunned by what Levy said and not just that but with Erza also agreeing, the two teens faced each other again but this time a huge blush made its way to both of their faces.

Lucy was the first one who broke the glance and tried to compose herself but to no avail. (She couldn't even try to calm down with all the furious blushing)

"L-Levy-chan w-what are you s-saying?" she asked her friend, one thing for sure that her stuttering was perfectly aware by the others but unaware by herself

"Don't deny it Lu-chan, look at your face it turned to the color of Erza's hair." True, the petite girl was right, if you compared Erza's scarlet red hair from Lucy's blushing face it would almost look the same

"A-Anyways Erza what number did you get?" Lucy tried to avoid the situation Levy created by changing the conversation

"One…" Erza stated while showing her number at the others, it was seconds ago when realization hit her… she quickly faced Loke knowing that he has the same number and-

"WHAT!" Loke and Erza shouted at the same time just what Lucy and Gray did seconds ago

"I-I'm r-room-mates w-with h-him!" Erza graciously stuttered than a normal person would, which seemed interesting to the group

Loke and Erza starred long at each other's eyes in "disgust" and "horridness"

"Uwah! Loke you really are lucky!" Natsu laughed at the statement while avoiding the glares from the two

"Lu-Lucy cha-change n-numbers with m-me!" Erza pleaded to the blond

"But Erza you also agreed to do this way…" Lucy sweat dropped at her red headed friend, who was currently not herself

"Erza, don't take my Lucy away from me." Gray said as he pulled Lucy's arm to him holding her protectively as the others jaw dropped from the scene in front of them

**…**

**..  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

"S-SORRY! I-I didn't m-mean to…" Gray said as he released Lucy from his grip when realization also hit him in the head "N-Never mind w-what I said…" he muttered in embarrassment as he diverted his eyes on the floor

"A-Anyways… Erza I'm sorry but bare with him for two days, you two Loke…" Levy told Erza giving her an apologetic smile as she mouthed an 'its okay'

"S-So" the blond now spoke up "L-Look at the time, I'll be going to bed now…good night!"And with that said Lucy took her things and rushed to the third room

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I rushed to the room hoping that some things will get my mind off a little while, I opened the door to the room revealing two comfortable looking beds, a TV, and a comfort room.

"Looks normal to me…" I said to myself, each word echoing inside the room like I'm on top of a high mountain or something

"Really…I'm an idiot…" I sighed as I sat on the bed thinking of why I rushed here

"So…he says I'm his…" I said as a small blush took place in my white porcelain skin, I giggled at the thought, Gray was really cute when he keeps blushing I'd say…

As of a while, I heard the door creak open unveiling Gray, who had a small blush on his face

"Lucy…" he called out my name gently

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Again, i-am-sorry

and yes, this is my longest chapter so far...

i also noticed that my reviews got many(a little or so)

thanks for those who did:)

i heart you people

any type of review is accepted as always


	10. Misunderstanding

_**Chapter 10: Misunderstanding**_

_"So…he says I'm his…" I said as a small blush took place in my white porcelain skin, I giggled at the thought, Gray was really cute when he keeps blushing I'd say…_

_As of a while, I heard the door creak open unveiling Gray, who had a small blush on his face_

_"Lucy…" he called out my name gently_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"…Gray…" Lucy muttered his name back as she tried to focus her eyes on the said person

"Are you…mad?" the raven haired boy asked as he closed the door behind him and sat on his bed at the opposite direction on Lucy's

"Huh?" she asked in a puzzled tone "Why would I be mad at you?"

"…I was talking about, just awhile ago." Gray told her as a glum expression showed with his actions

"Don't worry, that was just you doing your own crazy antics again…" Lucy smiled at him "Besides, it was cute of you to stutter!" the blond giggled lightly as she made Gray look embarrassed

"I-I'm not c-cute!" he stammered as he faced away

"Oh come on, look at yourself your doing it again!" Lucy enunciated and stood up from her bed and took a glance at Gray's face before pinching his cheeks really hard

"O-Ouch!" he told her "Lucy, stop it!" Gray tried to get the latter's hands away from his cheeks but the grip was just to strong

"Hehe! Gray your face is squishy!" the blond said in amazement as she removed her hands from Gray's now stinging red cheeks

"How nice of you…" Gray said sarcastically while trying to get the feeling back on his cheeks

"Anyways, is someone still outside?" she asked as the dark blue eyed boy responded with a no

"Ah! They're already sleeping?" Lucy huffed "I was planning on asking Levy something…"

"What was it?" curiosity had gotten Gray as he wanted an answer

"Are you Levy?" she casted out a giggle as the blond girl yawned like there was no tomorrow, which Gray took a hint of what it meant

"Sleepy?" he smiled at her as she pouted

"Maybe? I don't know it's kind of hot…" she stated as she continued "How can people even sleep in this kind of heat?" Apparently the blond was right, the temperature was quite hot considering they're at a beach though the heat would go down after awhile in midnight…

"Guess you're right, but we need to sleep or I won't be able to see you in a two piece tomorrow!" he chuckled softly while Lucy gave off a heated blush through her face

"Gray!" she yelled but not too loud or Erza might wake up from her humble sleep

"Sorry, how about we get some shut eye…" Gray stated as he crawled onto his bed as sleep took over him faster than expected

The blond was shock to know that her "friend" can sleep so comfortable like that considering the hotness inside the room, she chuckled at the sight looking at Gray sleeping like an innocent kid and shrugged it off completely as she stood up and flicked the lights off. She knew sleep wouldn't come to her so she decided to go outside and enjoy the feeling of the crashing waves under the beautiful moonlight…

* * *

><p>Lucy grabbed her jacket and took off as she closed the door gently, hoping that no one would wake up at a time like this. The girl went outside without wearing any foot wear since for once, Lucy wanted to feel the particles of sand under her bare feet. The walk was quiet, not like she was expecting for someone to show up though sooner enough Lucy had enough of walking and sat on the mere yellowish sand, for no reason she started singing a lullaby her mother taught her when she was young, the song had different expressions into it as she kept singing while hearing the waves colliding to the sand up to her toes.<p>

The song ended with the sound of an applause, Lucy was taken aback unknowingly that someone was watching her singing from behind. The brown eyed girl shifted her position to know who it was only to recognize it was someone who she really didn't expect to see.

"Loke…" Lucy uttered while her eyes widened like two white saucers

"You have such a dazzling voice, you know that?" Loke said while giving her a smirk

"What are you doing here?" she asked "I thought you were already sleeping…with Erza." She laughed at her last statement which Loke twitched at

"Right…" Loke said while taking a seat next to her "I couldn't sleep with all the noises…"

"Noises?" Lucy asked with a confused expression on

"Ahahaha, let's just say a certain someone was…snoring…" he said as he ran a hand though his strawberry blond hair

"Really? Erza snores?" she said in amusement "Or was it because you can't stand her?"

"Neither of the two, though she does snore…"

"Wait till I tell this to Erza!" Lucy stated while Loke begged her not to do so

"But really, what's the reason?" the girl asked again as she stood up and went near the water that soared up to her knees

"She kind of reminds me of someone who I don't want to remember…that's why I keep avoiding her, though the other reason is because she might say THAT word again…" the emerald green eyed boy also followed her steps and went into the water

"Oh, you might be wondering what 'that' means…" he said

"Nope!" she said as she popped the 'p' "Gray already told me about 'THAT'…"

"What!" Loke said with an irritating look "That damn Gray, I'll get him for that…" he said as he raised his fist in thin air

"Then care to explain, who was the person you didn't want to remember?" Lucy asked with a pitch of calmness in her voice as she turned to face him, though Loke didn't give her an answer as he just stared above the dark sky with a sad look stuck on him that was when Lucy instantly regretted that she asked.

"Never mind then, its okay you don't need to force yourself to tell me…" she reassured him while putting a hand on his shoulder "I don't want to be a nuisance to people and go dig their past without permission…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

**Gray's POV**

Annoyance took me in when I, for some reason woke up in the middle of the night. I guess Lucy was right, it really was freaking hot here if you think about it _"How did I even got a wink of sleep?" _I thought to myself, pondering. Somehow I noticed a weird thing about myself, I looked down to see that I was only wearing my undergarments or in other words...my boxers

"_WHAT!"_ I shouted mentally _"I thought that habit was gone…but I never knew that even in my sleep I was doing it unconsciously…" _I gave off a heavy sigh as I dressed

That was when I reasoned myself if Lucy got some bed time so I look to my left only to notice that she was nowhere to be found.

I quickly got out of bed in concern if something bad happened to her, I acknowledged that her jacket was gone so I got the intuition that she may be outside walking, since hours ago she mentioned it was hot. So I rushed out of the place to find Lucy, it was really cold outside and I appreciated the feeling, I walked to the other side of the beach to find Lucy standing in the water but with someone else with her.

Squinting my eyes to know who it was, I looked at the hair color that was no doubt strawberry blond. Now I was fully aware who "it" was…

"What's Loke doing with Lucy…?" I muttered to myself while I went closer and thought of spying on them, when I know some consequences will happen. I tried to listen on their conversation but the voices were baffled and I could only hear words and sentences like-

"Ask you a question…"

"You…"

"No…"

"I'll try to…"

"Take that..."

The words were confusing and I couldn't make a sentence out of them that was when I heard Lucy speak those three words that made a tinge of jealousy sprang out of me…

"I love you…" she said those words in front of Loke

I didn't want to believe it, and I kept telling myself that I was just mistaken but the weird part was that I fully heard her loud and clear. Hurt was lingering through my body but most of all the entire place where my supposed heart was. I wanted to ask her if I misunderstood but part of me didn't, so I did what was best, I walked away and went back to the lodge, I only wanted to sleep to stop myself from thinking…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:**  
>Wow! I never ever thought that I could write something like this<p>

Oh no! it's becoming hurt/comfort save me!

After posting this i think that I'll go have a check-up -just kidding(what happened to me wahh!)

Ah, by the way the next chapter will be about what Loke & Lucy REALLY talked about while Gray was spying on them

R-E-V-I-E-W ASAP! P-L-S

~Au revoir :


	11. The real Conversation

**Okay like I said in the previous chapter, below is the conversation that lucy and loke talked about while they never knew that gray was eavesdropping on them…**

**Oh and BTW you may might notice the italicized words at Loke's POV, those words that are italicized were the said words that Gray heard from only baffles while spying on them from chapter 10….anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: The 'real' conversation<strong>_

_The words were confusing and I couldn't make a sentence out of them that was when I heard Lucy speak those three words that made a tinge of jealousy sprang out of me…_

_"I love you…" she said those words in front of Loke_

_I didn't want to believe it, and I kept telling myself that I was just mistaken but the weird part was that I fully heard her loud and clear. Hurt was lingering through my body but most of all the entire place where my supposed heart was. I wanted to ask her if I misunderstood but part of me didn't, so I did what was best, I walked away and went back to the lodge, I only wanted to sleep to stop myself from thinking…_

* * *

><p><strong>Loke's POV<strong>

"You're a kind person…" I told Lucy while she was going deeper into the water nearly reaching her thighs then faced me while raising a brow "What I meant was, that you don't pry on a person's past…unlike some people…" I chuckled at her when I saw her giving me an understanding look

"…o..t…..re…..y." I heard her mumble as a puzzled look appeared on my face trying to get what she said

"Sorry, what did you say?" giving her a reprimanding look as she grinned at me

"Nothing…I said that I'll just take those words of yours as a compliment…" she stated as she kneeled down and scooped some water with her two hands, then stood up and took a glance at me and for no reason threw it to my handsome face…

"What the…Lucy!" groaning, I also scooped some water in my hands and splashed it on her face earning a laugh from her as I sighed at her in an understandable way to be precise

"You know you're also a person who's unreadable…" I said while running a hand through my silky hair "Not to mention weird…" I snickered when I saw her giving me a cute pout then knelt down and cupped water in her hands, looked at me, and threw it on my face again.

"Lucy!" I growled at her while I wiped the water on my glasses and most certainly on my face as she giggled at me like she repeated the procedure all over again

"That was just compensation for inviting me to the beach." She uttered as she got out of the water and walked to somewhere else

"By throwing water? You really are weird!" I told her as I followed to where she was going when I noticed that she stopped near two palm trees and sat down laying her back on one…

"I bet you're tired…" concern filled my eyes when I saw her brown orbs that read lack of sleep and rest

"…Mhmm…" Lucy answered tiredly as her eyes scrunched up looking at the direction of the moon and the stars that were spreading everywhere. Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps but when I turned around, no one was there so I shrugged it off and looked back at Lucy

"To keep you awake, how about I _ask you a question_ that came out of the blue…" I told her as her eyes that were once directed on the moon landed on mine. Knowing that I caught her attention I took this chance to ask something…

"Do _you_ have someone you like?" I questioned her as she saw the seriousness in my emerald green eyes

"Why do you ask?" Lucy said "If I say _no_, what will you do?" she said as she gave the question back at me

"Then I'll _take that_ as a yes…" I told her while my fingers traced the sand "The lucky person you like…you should tell him your feelings quickly or someone might take him away from you."

"You're quite the nosy one but _I'll try to_ do that." She mumbled while her golden blond hair was dancing with the incoming breeze

"Last question, do you…love me?" as soon as I told her that she gapped at me with widened eyes, not believing what I said

"D-Did I h-hear that right, or am I already sleeping?" Lucy asked as she stood up and swept the dust from her clothes and fully answered my silly little question

"_I love you_, as a friend but not in the way you want to think of…" she told me while her face became pale "I'm sorry…" she gave me a look like she was mourning a deceased person

Then suddenly I heard the footsteps that I also heard not while ago but, this time the footsteps sounded like it was retreating back making the sound go softer and softer until I came back to my senses and answered Lucy.

"It's Gray, isn't it?" standing up from the sand and straightening my shirt I chuckled at her when her eyes widened again

"H-How d-did you k-know?" Lucy stuttered ever so cutely as she blushed a thousand roses while I turned back into my old self right after being rejected by a girl whom I barely know

"Though it wasn't obvious at first but, now it is." I told her while I leaned at the back of the tall palm tree "But sadly, he's too dense for a person like you… considering that you once had a high status before…" As I said those words I quickly wanted to walk back to the direction of the lodge, but Lucy stopped me pulling my arm forcefully

"…What do you know?"She asked shakily while her voice was full of sadness

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude on your past." Guilt struck all over me when I saw her face near to the extent of condemned anger

"P-Please don't hate me, I only know that your family had been strip off the title of a high status…" I uttered as the guilt never dared to leave me

"Is that so…" Lucy asked me as she sighed in relief "don't worry I won't hate you, I'm just mad because you researched about my stupid past…'

"Stupid?" I asked her but she only shook her head as I understood what she meant. The was a silence between us but I broke the ice quickly before the awkwardness started building up into a wall

"We should be heading back now…" I told her as I went back to the lodge as Lucy tailed behind me, not making a sound

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

**Normal POV**

The morning temperature was more hotter than yesterday, though the day was perfect for the group to go out and swim. Naturally as ever, Erza and Levy was already up for the new day as both headed to the kitchenette to prepare their breakfast but as they got there they saw Lucy holding up a tray of food that were perfectly fine for the group's early meal…

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she said as she massaged her temples

"Uh…making brunch?" the blond answered as she held up the tray of food that had quite the cuisine aura from it

"T-That looks good." Erza commented as she tried not to drool while looking at the food

"No really, what's the reason?" the book loving girl asked her best friend as she followed her heading to the door to place the meal on the table

"Like I said, I was making breakfast for you guys!" Lucy smiled at the blue-headed girl

"Fine, if that's what you say so." Levy sighed as she inhaled the scent of the morning meal in front of her as she also nearly drooled from the exquisite looking food

"You…you're amazing!" Erza complimented her as she munched on the strawberry cupcake happily

"Erza, don't hog all the food by yourself or you'll get fat." Lucy sweat dropped animatedly

"I- whont!"("I won't!") the red-haired girl said while eating and talking at the same time "Ushee, I neber neu you cang cooek thish gud!" ("Lucy, I never knew you can cook this good!")

"Either eat or talk, choose one…" Lucy sweat dropped again along with Levy as both girls took their seat. Levy sat next to Erza and took a bite on some French toast while Lucy sat in front of Levy as she took a sip from her glass filled with water

"Lu-chan! Erza was right this is delicious, when did you learn to cook such exquisite food?" Levy said as she took another bite from the bread "I thought you only knew how to cook simple food?"

"Ah that, ah…" the blond girl fretted, she couldn't tell them that her family's personal chef taught her how to cook or they'll know her past "high status" before. So, Lucy just thought of something simple to say

"Mother, taught me how…?"

"Eh? Is that so, anyways it's really delicious!" Levy stated, she was about to say something when a certain pink-head came rushing to the table

"FOOD!" Natsu shouted ever so loudly as he took a seat near Erza and consumed all the food he can eat

"Oi Natsu! Don't be greedy, Gray and Loke haven't eaten yet!" Lucy scolded him as she exhaled and stormed to Gray and Loke's perspective rooms

"It can't be help then, I'll just wake those two up…" she groaned as she proceeded to her and Gray's room first. Little did Lucy know that the raven haired boy was still hurt from what he eavesdropped at while Loke was still being overwhelmed with fault and remorse…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Ahhhh...I'm still in shock, nevermind...<p>

I should have updated the other day but since I wanted everything clean and perfect I needed to re-read the story several times (that was the day when I FINALLY figured out that I'm a perfectionist gah...)

But...how's the story?

~s'il vous plait examiner


	12. Mistakes

_**Chapter 12: Mistakes**_

_"Eh? Is that so, anyways it's really delicious!" Levy stated, she was about to say something when a certain pink-head came rushing to the table_

_"FOOD!" Natsu shouted ever so loudly as he took a seat near Erza and consumed all the food he can eat_

_"Oi Natsu! Don't be greedy, Gray and Loke haven't eaten yet!" Lucy scolded him as she exhaled and stormed to Gray and Loke's perspective rooms_

_"It can't be help then, I'll just wake those two up…" she groaned as she proceeded to her and Gray's room first. Little did Lucy know that the raven haired boy was still hurt from what he eavesdropped at while Loke was still being overwhelmed with fault and remorse…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Remembering what happened between me and Loke last night, I decided to wake Gray up first. Walking to the third room I stood in front of the door, gripped the door knob and pushed it open. Apparently the person that I was about to call was still sleeping like an innocent baby.

"Gray…" I silently called out as I went near his bed and sat on side of it

"…" no response

"Wake up Gray!" I nudged him slightly, causing him to stir in his sleep. A sigh escaped my lips as I was preparing to shout-

"Gray! Wake u-" my own words were cut when I saw him put a hand on my mouth, making the noise quiet down, though I still mumbled in his hand

"You know, you didn't need to shout." He told me as I faced him to see that he was fully awake

"Whet goe!" ("Let go!") I grumbled loudly while his hand was still stuck on my mouth

"Only if you don't shout." Gray said "It's too early, you do know that I hate mornings right?" he smirked at me while I pouted at him though it wasn't visible since his hand was still in the way

"So, is it a yes or no?" He asked while I just nodded in feedback, then finally he took his hand away from my face and stood up from bed and headed to the bathroom

"Anyways, what's the big deal?" he shouted inside the room

"I made brunch…" I yelled back at him "Natsu and Erza are already eating it all up!"

"And what did you prepare?" Gray asked as he stuck his head out of the washroom

"French toast and Cupcakes?" I inadequately said as I gave him a grin

"What's the occasion?" he rambled on again "You won't just suddenly cook unless there's something up…"

"Nothing…is it THAT bad to prepare breakfast for you guys?" raising a brow at the half closed door, Gray came out with a comb in his hand, getting rid of all the bed hair that appeared from his head

"No…it's just weird of you!" he chuckled at me as I gave him another pout

"Well I'll be going…" I told him in a cheery voice "I still need to wake up Loke…" with that said I went out of the room and headed to the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV <strong>

"I'm still…confused…" I sighed heavily as I sat on the bed, acting happily in front of Lucy like nothing happened is a hard job.

"But, I really need an answer from her…" I kept thinking for a plan to know the truth but, sadly I can't even come up with something except for one…Loke…

"_Like I would ask him…" _I said inside my head as I groused sadly

I slapped myself mentally, knowing that I'm acting like an idiot because of what happened yesterday. Skipping to conclusions as I finally gave up and timidly made my mind up…

"I'm going to confront Lucy." Standing up from the bed, I walked up to the door and proceeded to where the others were

"Morning!" I greeted the three at the table, who were eating the food happily, or more like finishing it all up and not even daring to leave me some

"Natsu! Don't swallow the entire meal idiot!" nearing the said table, I sat in front of Erza while he was giving me death glares

"What did you say bastard?" He yelled at me while pounding his fists on the table as I never gave a response to him knowing that he's to engulf from shouting that he didn't even realize that he "accidentally" smashed Erza's cupcake into bits

Suddenly a dark aura was lurking out from Erza as Natsu swallowed a lump from his throat while trying to compose himself…

"E-Erza I-I didn't m-mean to-" poor Natsu didn't even get to finish what he said when Erza already prepared throwing tantrums at him

"Natsu! Get back here!" Erza kept shouting loudly as she chased the idiot all round the room

"I said I was sorry!" Natsu blabbered as he kept running

"There they go again…" Levy sighed as she continued eating her bread like a mouse biting bit by bit of cheese

"Don't worry about them, they'll eventually quiet down…" I told the book-lover while taking a bite from the cupcake. The taste was delectable and heavenly then as I took another bite I felt like I was at the ninth cloud.

"Lucy made these?" I asked Levy as she arched her head to face me

"Yeah, I know right? It really has a rich and savory aroma!" she exclaimed as she continued eating

After a while Erza came back with an appeasing content look on her face as she sat down next to Levy and pursued in eating 'her' cupcakes.

"Hey! Did any of you leave food for me?" Apparently Lucy came back with Loke following behind her, the look on Loke's face was unquestionable that you can't even make up on what he's thinking

"Of course we did Lu-chan!" Levy stated as she gave her best friend a wide smile

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked hoping someone will answer her knowing that we were busy eating our food

"Sleeping…" Erza spoke up as she pointed to where he was. It appears that Natsu was lying on the ground looking lifeless and dead, with the question answered Lucy sweat dropped but shrugged it off and sat in the middle of me as of Loke sat to her right.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Supposedly, the temperature aggressively dropped between Gray and Loke after the strawberry blonde headed boy sat next to Lucy. The others just gawked between the two when the atmosphere became obviously odd, no one spoke as they just continued finishing their morning meal…

"Did you two fight?" the red haired girl spoke out of nowhere as she took glances from Loke to Gray

"Fight? Why say so Erza?" Loke said while giving the latter his signature smile that made his fan girls unconscious

"Is that so…" As Erza said that the quiet tension reappeared again from the group making each one of them uneasy

"Loke, were gonna go outside right?" the blue haired beauty asked her friend

"Yep!" Loke said happily as he was about to take a bite from the French bread "So you guys better wear your swim sui-" somewhat Loke's emerald green eyes widened when he took a bite from the bread

"Such delicious food!" he praised ''who made this?" he asked his companions

"Me…" Lucy uttered quietly as she wiped her lips after drinking

"Lucy? I never knew you can cook this great!" Loke complimented as the blond rolled her eyes

"You're exaggerating…" Lucy said "Stop applauding me all of you are freaking me out…" she exclaimed

"Well Lu-chan, that's because your cooking's really good!" now Levy was the one who praised her

"Oh! By the way, I was about to ask you this awhile ago but Natsu suddenly butt in…" Levy said "Lu-chan speaking of your mother, can we meet her after we get back?" She asked with pleading eyes

"Yeah, I want to see her too…" Gray finally spoke up from all the crazy tension

"Me too…" Erza said while she darted her eyes on the blond girl

"Is she also beautiful like you?" Loke grinned at Lucy

Unfortunately for Lucy, she knew that her friends had never met the person who raised her when she was young but sadly, they didn't know about the thing that her mother was already deceased…

"S-Sure I-I'll introduce you guys to h-her…" Lucy was almost teary eyed but, she stopped her tears from falling because she didn't want anyone to pity her "…When we get back today…" she forced herself to smile at the others as they took it but for Gray, he knew she was hiding something

"Oh, you're right…today's where we get back." Loke said as he continued "I wish we'd stay more longer…" he whined as the others agreed with him except for Erza

"Oh? So all of you intend to skip classes?" Erza said as she glared at the four "I don't mind giving you people detention."

"N-No E-Erza, w-we were just joking r-right?" Loke told the others giving them a play-around-with-me look which the others nodded vigorously

"C-Can't you take a joke lightly Erza?" Levy smiled at her

"Fine…" the latter said while crossing her arms

"Oh, don't be like that Erza!" Levy grinned "I know you're just missing Jellal!" she said as she put a hand on her cheek

"L-Levy y-you don't k-know what your s-saying!" Erza blushed furiously which made Lucy conspicuous to know what Levy meant

"Who's Jellal?" Lucy asked "Is he your boyfriend Erza?" as the blond knowingly said that Levy squealed and, Loke and Gray almost choked on their food while Erza, collapsed on the chair with incoming red and pink blushes on her face that looked similar to blush-on makeup…

"E-Erza! Are you o-okay?" Lucy asked, noticeably worried for her red haired friend

"Don't worry Lu-chan, Erza's just like that…" Levy said "And Jellal's not Erza's boyfriend, he's the vice-president of the academy!" she giggled slightly as she winked at the latter

"Oh…then Erza likes hi-" Lucy was cut off when two apparent hands covered her mouth, at the same time Loke and Gray knew she'd say "that" so each concealed the girl's mouth but the two males never planned out that both of them will do it together.

"Tay yer hass of mee!" ("Take your hands of me!") An angry icon appeared on Lucy's head as she shouted at them as the two applied to do so

"Rude much?" Lucy hissed as the two gave apologetic smiles

"Well that's because… one time Natsu was teasing Erza…" Gray spoke up as he darted his eyes at the said person "Saying that she likes Jellal after that the pink headed freak earned a knock-out from her…" he shivered at the thought noting himself not to do the same mistake

"Is that so…" Lucy answered energetically "I'm bored can we go swimming now?" she asked as she got off her seat and toke the plates and dishes

"I'll help you." The raven haired boy said as he took the plates in Lucy's arms as the girl thanked him

* * *

><p>..."=o=o=o="...<p>

"I'll wash, you dry…" Lucy simply said as Gray took the depleted cloth waiting for his acquaintance to finish

Once again silence ensued as water from the tap can only be heard. Gray remembered about his plan to confront Lucy about the matter of what he eavesdropped at so, he took the chance and asked with all the will left in him…

"Lucy." Gray called out softly

"Hnn…?" Lucy replied as she continued to clean the dirty spots on the plate she was holding

"Is there someone you like?" the dark blue eyed boy asked, desiring knowledge

"W-What did you say?" widening her eyes, Lucy almost dropped the plate she was holding as she faced to the person next to her, brown orbs were piercing through Gray as he felt a little nervous

"Like I said…do you like someone-"

"I heard what you said, what I want to know is why do you ask?" Lucy told him

"Please just answer the question…" Gray said almost pleadingly

"I do…" she simply answered then her hands stopped moving as she continuously stared at the water falling down from the tap like a waterfall

"Is it Loke?" Gray made a BIG mistake saying that when he saw Lucy's eyes widened more than usual but this time the plate she was holding surprisingly dropped on the floor with a loud crash as pieces of the plate spread around Lucy…

"What happened?" Erza yelled out as she charged inside the kitchenette...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>I'm quite depressed...lately I've been getting less and less reviews<p>

How heart-breaking T.T

But even though I have some people who review (you know who you people are!)

I really need to say this to my reviewers(you know this was coming anyways:P)

"I HEART YOU PEOPLE & PLEASE DON'T DARE TO QUIT ON ME^^"

~VOUS VOYEZ


	13. Answers

_**Chapter 13: Answers**_

_"I heard what you said, what I want to know is why do you ask?" Lucy told him_

_"Please just answer the question…" Gray said almost pleadingly_

_"I do…" she simply answered then her hands stopped moving as she continuously stared at the water falling down from the tap like a waterfall_

_"Is it Loke?" Gray made a BIG mistake saying that when he saw Lucy's eyes widened more than usual but this time the plate she was holding surprisingly dropped on the floor with a loud crash as pieces of the plate spread around Lucy…_

_"What happened?" Erza yelled out as she charged inside the kitchenette..._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As the red haired girl barged inside the kitchenette, the first thing Erza noticed that there were pieces of the glass plate sprawled around Lucy.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Erza asked the blond, fully concern for her friend

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry…" Lucy meekly smiled at the other girl "I'll clean it up." As the latter knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass a certain hand stopped her from doing so

"You might cut yourself." Gray stated as he took Lucy's arms and heaved her up from where she was

"Erza, do you mind if you clean this…I…need to do something with Lucy…" the raven haired boy said as Erza nodded in response, of course the red head was fully aware that Gray likes Lucy and the blond does too, she smirked for awhile before cleaning up the mess…

Gray held onto Lucy the entire time as the two exited outside the kitchenette, Levy, Natsu, and Loke were taking glances at them asking themselves 'what happened?' , The girl was the first to enter their room before Gray as he gently closed the door…

"So you really like Loke-" the raven headed boy hadn't been able to finish his statement when Lucy suddenly yelled at him

"I don't like him!" Lucy yelled out in agony, when the girl realized that she shouted she turned her back at Gray

"…I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad like that…" there was no doubt that Gray was shocked by her sudden outburst but, he it away as he knew he owed Lucy an apology

"Tell me…" she uttered "Why are you asking me this?" she faced the raven haired boy while putting on an appropriate expression

"…I…" the latter knew he couldn't get out of his own mess so he had no choice "Yesterday…I eavesdropped on you and Loke's conversation, and I heard that you love him…" arching his head down, Gray never wanted Lucy to see the shame on his face

"Y-You eavesdropped?" Lucy huffed out a forceful sigh "Wrong…" she mumbled quietly

"Huh?" Gray asked arching his head up once again

"I said you're mistaken, I did say that I love Loke…" Lucy exclaimed "But you never heard the half of it…"

"Half of it…?" Gray was puzzled, he knew this was coming but, he didn't believe in his self that he was mistaken about the conversation

"He asked if I loved him," the girl's brown eyes were averting the person in front of her as she continued to speak "I told him I love him but, not in the way that he thinks of…get it?"

"_In other words you rejected him…"_ Gray pondered in his mind

Dumbstruck had kick Gray in the head, he kept hitting himself mentally for going to conclusions. As he took a peek on Lucy's averted eyes, he noticed that hurt and sadness were written all over which cause the boy to be confused by it…

"I'm sorry…" he inhaled slightly "For jumping to conclusions…sorry…"

"…" Lucy examined Gray for a while "…I forgive you…"

The golden blond haired girl was about to go outside but suddenly, Gray pulled her arm again much to the latter's confusion…

"W-What?" Lucy asked the person who took a hold of her arm

"I…I always wanted to tell this to you…" Gray affirmed "Lucy…" he stared warmly at the girl's eyes while she was also captivated by doing so

"I…I lo-" Gray was about to confess when Natsu unexpectedly barged inside the room with a goofy grin on his face

"Oi!" he shouted in their ears "You guys should pack now, were gonna go swimming!" he yelled ut again though Natsu never noticed the aura behind Gray

"Uh? I already packed my things up…" Lucy told the two "I'll be outside then, I still need to clean the dishes!" with that said, the girl went outside and headed to the said place

"Natsu…You're an idiot!" Gray bawled out immediately as soon as Lucy went out

"What did I do?" the pink haired boy frolicked but Gray only twitch and smacked the latter's head harshly then walked outside with his hands in his pockets

"What was that for?" Natsu asked again while touching the bump from his head

"That was a prize for being a dense idiot!" Gray shouted from the outside

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was outside the lodge with Levy and Loke. Reputably, Erza somehow finished cleaning all the dishes so I decided to walk around the beach with the two. Though something kept bothering me about Gray, he was about to say something but Natsu suddenly cut him in...

"_What's lo?" _I asked myself, figuring out the word Gray was about to say a while ago

"Let's collect sea shells!" Levy commented like a little girl

"Aren't we too old for that?" Loke asked while putting a hand through his hair

"Oh?" I said to him "Then that means you're already an old grandfather?" I snickered at him while Levy was giggling

"O-Old?" Loke stuttered "L-Let's go collect some now!" he rushed to the water and larked the whole area with a bit of seriousness

"L-Loke, I was just kidding!" I sweat dropped at him but the emerald green eyed person didn't seem to hear me

"Don't mind him Lu-chan!" Levy smiled "We can go on without him besides, were just going to walk around right!"

"Yeah, by the way Levy-chan…" I called her out "What words can you make up with l and o?"

"Why?" Levy raised a brow at me

"No reason but, can you think of something?" we continued to walked along the shore while the waves of water kept hitting our feet

"Hmm…" putting a hand to her chin, Levy was lurking for words then suddenly spouted many continuously

"Lollipop!"

"Lonely!"

"Lost!"

"Loot…"

"Loaded?"

"Well, I think that's many enough?" Levy told me

"Can you think of more?" I asked her again

"Lost?"

"Look?"

"Ah! I know…" Levy exclaimed "Love!" turning her head to face me she gave me a cheeky smile "Is that enough?" she asked me

"Yep, thanks…" I told her while my eyes took a glance at the yellowish sand, what if Gray was about to really say 'love' I sighed at myself, thinking that it wasn't but if it wasn't love then what could it have been…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"You two come back here!" someone shouted at Levy and Lucy from afar

"Did you hear that?" Levy asked the blond "It sounded like Erza."

"Cause it is her!" Lucy told Levy as the two turned their heads at their backs only to find Erza signaling for them to come back

Avoiding to get scolded, Levy and Lucy rapidly ran back to where they started from, panting while beads of sweat were rolling down from their faces as they finally managed to get back in a minute or so. Levy went back inside the lodge to get changed while Lucy stood outside while the breezy wind was consuming around her body.

"…W-Were…back…" Lucy said while breathing heavily, at this time she really needed a drink when out of nowhere Gray handed her a bottle of water

"Here, you must be tired." The raven haired boy said, handing her the bottle while she gladly accepted it

"T-Thanks…" still panting from the heavy run, Lucy sat down on the bare sand while the sun was shining down on her

"No worries." Gray smirked at her while Erza headed at the two

"Lucy get changed!" the red headed girl ordered in an instance

"I'm already wearing my two-piece under these clothes…" fully recovered from the panting thanks to the water, she stood up from the sand and dusted her clothes

"Good then, let's get goi-" she screamed out at the group but was stopped halfway when Loke neared Lucy holding a bucket…of shells

"Lucy! Look what I got here!" Loke announced in glee "Now I won't go old!" he said while sticking his tongue out while the three jaw dropped at the scene

"G-Good for you then…" she uttered meekly "Where's Natsu?" she asked

"The idiot was too excited that Erza here had to tie Natsu up with a rope!" Gray chuckled while pointing at the pink headed person tied with a rope while Erza held on the other end

"Erza, where did you get the rop-" sadly, Lucy was cut when Levy came out of the door

"I'm here! So let's go now!" the blue haired girl sweetly smiled

As the group arrived at the place, Erza had already untied the ropes from Natsu while he shouted in freedom and crazily jumped into the water with Gray following. Loke, was doing what he would always do, flirting with girls as many as he could.

The remaining people, Erza, Levy, and Lucy, had begun to set up their things and placing the blanket on the sand where they can lay and rest on.

"Aren't you two going to swim?" Erza asked the blond and the bluenette

"It's too hot!" Lucy whined while gulping down a bottle of water

"I'll be going in later." Levy stated while reading a book that she brought with her

"This is the last day you two," Erza said "Try to have some fun!" she blandly smiled

"Don't worry Erza, we'll go later." Lucy reassured her friend

When the sun wasn't shining that brightly enough, Lucy and Levy joined the others in the water. Erza and Natsu were playing with a beach ball in the water, Gray was just floating God-knows-how while Lucy tried to see how far she could swim.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled out afar "Be careful, you might drown!"

"It's alright Levy-chan!" the blond shouted back knowing that her best friend was worried though the latter _was _still worried for her well being so Levy swam to where Gray was "floating"

"Gray, can you go to where Lucy is, she might…drown?" she pleaded the raven head

"Levy, you act like you're her mother…" Gray teased the petite girl a little then swam to where Lucy was. The blond was too far away making the latter go uneasy thinking that she may drown so, he swam faster and took a look around.

"Lucy!" Gray spat out but, the said person was nowhere to be seen which made the raven haired person more worried…

"Lucy! Where are you!" trying to call her out again, Gray timidly felt a tug from his leg then suddenly he was pulled into the water for no reason…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>  
>Huh...weird this was tiring to do!-(well that's because I kept laughing non-stop when I was writing the end!)<p>

It's up to your imagination on what happened at the end ha ha!

_**KINDLY REVIEW PLEASE PERSONNES!**_


	14. Explicitly saying

_**Chapter 14: Explicitly saying**_

"_Gray, can you go to where Lucy is, she might…drown?" she pleaded the raven head_

"_Levy, you act like you're her mother…" Gray teased the petite girl a little then swam to where Lucy was. The blond was too far away making the latter go uneasy thinking that she may drown so, he swam faster and took a look around._

"_Lucy!" Gray spat out but, the said person was nowhere to be seen which made the raven haired person more worried…_

"_Lucy! Where are you!" trying to call her out again, Gray timidly felt a tug from his leg then suddenly he was pulled into the water for no reason…_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Why can't you two tell me what happened?" Levy whined over and over, currently the group was inside the same vehicle that they used to get to the beach but, now they were about to go home.

"I also want to know Lucy, Gray," Erza said "A while ago your faces were red as blood."

It was half way over noon and all of them were tired like hell, the places they've seated before was changed by a red headed girl. Since Natsu needed fresh air to calm his motion sickness a bit, he was seated near the window with Erza and Levy next to him. At the back, Lucy and Gray sat together as of Loke, he was still in the same seat.

"I-I told you Levy-chan, nothing happened." the blond girl defended herself

"Fine…" the petite girl pouted before turning her gaze at the right window

Since the trip back home was also hours, all of them decided to rest and take a wink of sleep. As an hour passed, silence came through the atmosphere while only snores and breathing were heard inside the vehicle but, a certain blond girl was still wide awake while leaning on the comfortable seat.

"You're not sleepy…?" Gray whispered softly at the person next to him

Lucy just responded with a small nod "I don't feel like it." she simply said while Gray just let out a quiet chuckle

"Looking at your eyes it doesn't seem like it." The dark blue eyed boy calmly smiled at her

The girl arched her head to face Gray "Fine…" with that said she swiftly leaned on the latter's shoulder before closing her eyes "This is much more comfortable than the chair…" she trailed off as sleep took over.

Gray stayed silent, the raven head just stared at Lucy, his Lucy. Then he lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair that was out of place before caressing her cheek and sweetly kissed it as he adjusted his position to lean on the wall while Lucy was now leaning on his chest.

The secrete person carefully encircled his arms around the girl's waist as he smiled remembering about what happened between them an hour ago…

**=f=l=a-s=h-b=a-c=k=**

"_Were you trying to kill me?" Gray said while trying to catch his breath, he was still gaping at Lucy for nearly drowning him_

"_I was bored…?" Lucy smiled cheekily was scratching the back of her head _

"_You're really a WEIRD person, got that?" he said while emphasizing the word "Explain, I know there's a reason." He stared at Lucy making her fidget by his gaze_

"_I…I almost drowned…?" Lucy nervously laughed while averting someone's gaze_

_Five seconds ensued before a shout was heard "You almost WHAT?" the latter's eyes widened in disbelief "How? You look perfectly fine to me…"_

"_Well…my foot got caught while I was swimming," Lucy mumbled with a frown on her face "I thought it was just seaweed so, I just shrugged it off until it suddenly pulled me down for no reason…" _

"_I was nearly out of breath but, when I saw you I unthinkably grabbed your leg!" She laughed again like what she was just saying was a joke._

_Sooner or later, Gray hugged the girl in a tight grip "Idiot!" he shouted which made Lucy cringe "What would you do if I wasn't here?" he questioned her blandly_

"_I-I'm sorry…" tears were forming, it wasn't a laughing matter. Gray had let go of her as he peeked at her alluring face._

"_I don't know what I'll do when something bad happens to you…" he exclaimed at her as he continued on "Lucy I-" apparently he was cut off again by Lucy's sudden attack. A pair of soft loving lips was onto his as Gray's eyes widened again as he saw Lucy kissing him. _

_After Lucy had let go, a blush formed on her cheeks as she looked up at the boy. Gray was still shock and just gaped at the girl that was when realization hit her._

"_Crap…" Lucy uttered "I-I'm so sorry Gray, I didn't mean to do th-" now the girl was the one who was cut off_

"_I love you!" the raven head stated "Lucy…" he lifted his hand up to his face to cover the visible blush that was painted _

_As the words entered Lucy's thought she suddenly hugged him "Gray, I-I love you too…" she mumbled in his bare chest_

**_=f=l=a-s=h-b=a-c=k=  
><em>**

**Lucy's POV**

"Finally, back home!" I said in relief while stretching my arms up

"I'm still tired." Levy yawned "Lu-chan, I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow!" she said to me before walking away from us

"I'll be going too, I need food!" Natsu grinned as his usual self came to

"Well anyways, how about all of us get home now?" Erza presumed, lifting her bag scratch that…lifting her luggage of who knows what it is "I'll see you all tomorrow…" she waved goodbye

"Lucy," Loke called me out "Want me to ride you back home?" he gave me a smile

"When you mean you, you mean your driver." I told him straight forwardly

"Probably…" he gave me a smirk

"If you don't mind, can I?" batting my eye-lashes, I gave him a cute and calm smile

"Y-Yes of course, you too Gray…"

As we went inside the car they dropped me off at my home first before Gray…

"I'll see you two tomorrow!" I gave my biggest smile before heading inside the house

**Normal POV**

"Something happened between you two, right?" Loke glanced at the raven haired who was silent all the time

"Why do you care?" Gray told him while giving off a sigh

"What's with your tone?" the strawberry blond head chuckled "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"Not really…" Gray said while slightly smiling

"So, who confessed? You or Lucy?" Loke laughed while looking at the shocked Gray

"You were spying!" Gray pointed out

"No, that was just my intuition but…" the emerald eye boy trailed off "Judging by your reaction I guess it did happen!" he grinned mischievously

"At least I wasn't rejected…" Gray sneered at his friend while a priceless look appeared on his face

"You were eavesdropping!" now Loke was the one who was surprised

"I'd say walk at the beach but, sure!"

"You…!" Loke growled mentally before composing himself "Though you two are already a couple, I'm not going to give up that easily."

"You're quite persistent…"the raven haired boy exclaimed as he darted his eyes outside the window

"And you seem scared." Loke told him off as the vehicle stopped moving "Well, see you tomorrow then!" he waved at Gray before the vehicle started moving again

"Joy…" Gray sarcastically said before directing himself to the door

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Notes:<strong>

When I read **some** of the reviews from the previous chapter,

I'd probably agree that it **wasn't quite** enthusiastically exciting T.T

Seems like I'm losing it here, don't worry I'm **trying** to catch up:)

Hmmm...it's already chapter 14...**I think** I'll be ending it up to 20

BTW I'm using **Bold** on some words as a form of entertainment :P


	15. The Ending Page

_**Chapter 15: The Ending Page**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, as you can see...this is the LAST CHAPTER for my first beloved story that I had made...<br>**

**And I'm very happy at myself for finally accomplishing it- :')  
><strong>

**Anyways...To each and every one who supported and reviewed my story, I thank you for that, your effort would remain inside my heart **

**(Cliche much?) x]****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>At least I wasn't rejected…" Gray sneered at his friend while a priceless look appeared on his face<em>

"_You were eavesdropping!" now Loke was the one who was surprised_

"_I'd say walk at the beach but, sure!" _

"_You…!" Loke growled mentally before composing himself "Though you two are already a couple, I'm not going to give up that easily."_

"_You're quite persistent…"the raven haired boy exclaimed as he darted his eyes outside the window_

"_And you seem scared." Loke told him off as the vehicle stopped moving "Well, see you tomorrow then!" he waved at Gray before the vehicle started moving again_

"_Joy…" Gray sarcastically said before directing himself to the door_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was now a new morning, Lucy just arrived at the academy and went up to her classroom only to feel a challenging atmosphere lingering around the class room…

"So…what's with the tension here?" the blond girl raised a brow, apparently a certain raven head and a strawberry blond head were glaring daggers at each other. Seemingly to the others, it would look like a staring contest.

"Lu-chan! They've been acting like that since an hour ago!" Levy slightly frowned, perfectly unaware of what was happening

"Did you two…fight?" Lucy asked the two idiotic boys

"No, what makes you say that?" Gray asked as he arched his head at the girl

"Yeah Lucy, what?" Loke smiled whole heartedly while pushing up his glasses with his index finger

"…Never mind then…" the blond girl sweat dropped hastily, she sat down on her own seat and pulled out a book from out of her desk then soon began reading its contents.

While Lucy was still engulfed in reading a book, the glaring contest resumed between the two…

"When are you gonna give up dumb ass!" Gray growled like a dog

"Sorry for you but, I don't know how to give up!" Loke muttered loudly enough for the dark blue eyed boy to hear

"Want me to teach you then?" raising a fist near his face, Gray butted his head with Loke's as the pain collided in each of them

"Oh…don't worry the game is still on!" the emerald eyed boy sneered at him before turning back from his seat and whipping his head at the blond girl "Lucy~" he called out in a sing sang voice

"What, Loke?" the girl's eyes never left the book, the said person was still being fond of her reading time and not wanting any disturbances

"Isn't that the popular book they sell in the store?" Loke smiled with a hint of excitement in his tone

"Yeah! This is the second addition of my favorite book!" Lucy responded with an interested face

"But, isn't the third also out?" the strawberry blond head raised a brow

"…I-IT IS?" her hands instantly grabbed the boy's shoulders and gave the latter a serious look "Tell me!" Lucy gave a pleading look that made her companion blush roses

"U-Uhn! Want me to show you after school?" Loke gave one of his trademark's grins as of Lucy, she nodded vigorously with Gray jaw dropping behind her…literally

**Loke: 1 Gray: 0**

* * *

><p><strong>-)|o-o|(-<strong>

The next day was more intriguing, all of them were in class. Their statistics teacher had grouped each student into pairs for a book report and luckily Gray, had been partnered with Lucy much to Loke's chagrin.

"Gray, let's go." Lucy told the raven head, making him break his chain of thoughts

"To where…?" truthfully, the latter had not been listening to anything that their teacher was spouting

"To the library, you idiot!" Lucy gave a little giggle before getting a hold to her companion's wrist and pulled him to the said place

All the students from the class were inside the wide spaced library, huge and small books were piled up in the shelves be it from the past or present, the place was completely something not to judge…

"Gray…" Lucy called him out "Wait here, I'll be looking for a book as a reference…" she uttered before turning her heels around and began to walk but, instead was stopped by an arm

"I'll go with you." Gray mumbled quickly, a tint of red covering his face

"But-"

"Lucy~" a frivolous voice spoke up from behind "Want me to help you carry those books?"

"It's alright, Loke…I'll be able to do that by myself." Lucy reassured, giving 'the look' at the two

"Besides…" the blond grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him next to her "I have Gray with me and you should also help your partner!" a smile formed on her lips, and the other two were taken aback by her alluring features

"You hear that, Loke?" Gray sneered at his 'friend'

"Why of course I did, Gray." Loke answered in a comprised manner but mentally stabbing Gray

Lucy continued pulling on Gray before letting it go and began to walk, Gray followed behind her while sticking his tongue out at Loke, who had an malicious aura around him…

**Loke: 1 Gray: 1**

* * *

><p><strong>-)|o-o|(-<strong>

"Lucy…" Gray called out but, no response came from the said person "Lucy!" with a shout so loud, Gray managed to break the train of thoughts from the blond

"H-Huh?" Lucy's eyes were widened, she looked directly at the call of her name "Ah, Gray…"

"You've been spacing out lately, what's up?" the raven head raised a brow with his arms crossed over his chest

"I'm just thinking of someone." The girl smiled

"Thinking of whom?"

"You."

"…"

"Gray? You look like a girl in love when you're blushing!" Lucy stifled a laugh as she clutched her stomach

"N-No I don't!" the dark eyed boy retorted back

"Yes, you do…" suddenly, a voice from behind spoke up

"See? Even Loke agrees." Lucy straightly said and made a high five with the said person

"Shut up."

**Loke: 2 Gray: 1**

* * *

><p><strong>-)|o-o|(-<strong>

"Loke, you promised that you'll go on a date with me!" a girl whined at the poor strawberry blond head

"No!" another girl retorted back "You said that I'm going to be yours!" she puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms together

A perfectly wonderful day for Loke was ruined continuously when a pair of girls came bugging him, he already made sure that he would break up with the ones that became fond of him. He didn't want Lucy to see _this_.

But, luck wasn't on his side when he saw Lucy walking alongside with Gray hollering over to his direction with their hands intertwined together, which made him panicked more.

"I thought you broke up with all those whackos you played with?" Gray asked, raising a brow

"T-Them?" Loke nervously pointed at the two girls behind him "I don't know these ladies, they were just asking for help, right?"

"What are you talking about Loke, when are we going on a date?" the girl asked, irritated for waiting an answer

"We'll deal with this later." The other girl waved off, taking off with the irritated one

"Just how many girls have you been with?" Lucy, who was quiet for a while questioned her friend

"W-What are you talking about, Lucy?" Loke fidgeted

"Nothing," the blond smiled "But you know, you'll regret what you're doing one day." Lucy took out her phone and checked the time

"_I already am regretting it…" _Loke said inside his head

"Crap…you two, we're already late!" widening her eyes, Lucy took off in a fast speed, leaving the two boys behind in awe

"I guess that's one point for me?" Gray smirked at his companion

"…"

**Loke: 2 Gray: 2**

* * *

><p><strong>-)|o-o|(-<strong>

Classes were done, and all were dismissed. Gray was waiting for Lucy to pack her things up while Loke waited outside the room…

"Lucy, you done yet?" Gray looked intently at the girl who was making haste

"Wait a second!" She exclaimed, slinging her bag to her shoulder and reaching for the thick book on her desk

"What's that for?" Gray pointed at the said object that Lucy held in her arms

"There's a test tomorrow." The blond stuck out a tongue "Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"I'll just copy your answers then." Gray smirked, repeating the same procedure what Lucy did

"Like I'll let you!" Lucy laid the book down to her desk and pinched the raven head's cheeks continuously

"Stop it!" Gray retorted back, his cheeks stinging hard "Lucy!"

"No."

"Lucy!"

"I don't want to!"

"Come on!"

"But, you look so cute!"

"Fine…!" Gray said before lifting his hands up to Lucy's face and pinched them repeatedly

"Ouch! Gray!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My cheeks hurt…" Gray groaned in discontent

"So does mine…" Lucy said while caressing her reddish cheeks "Idiot~" she giggled

"What?" the dark eyed boy raised a brow

"I said you're an idi-"

But before Lucy could even finish her clarification, Gray had gone and already brushed his lips against Lucys'

"Ah…What are you-" Again, Lucy was cut off by Gray when he stole another kiss, it went on like a serene symphony but ended shortly afterwards.

"Idiot." Gray whispered into her ear, bringing the cold air through

Little did the two know that a certain someone was watching them the whole time…

**Loke: 2 Gray: 3**

* * *

><p><strong>-)|o-o|(-<strong>

"I give up…" the strawberry blond headed boy sighed exasperatedly

"You…what?" Gray widened his eyes, not believing what he said "But I thought you-"

"I did, but I guess you're the only one for Lucy…" He sighed "Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything."

"Thanks…Loke…" Gray gave a friendly punch to the person's shoulder before heading out to find Lucy

"…" Loke sighed again as he watched the disappearing figure and smiled calmly

'_Besides…you two were made for each other…'_

They were finally together, no one can stop them from being with one another. He was the heart and she was the key, they were exact and perfect.

Mysteries may still be left unsolved but, as long as they were with each other nothing can bypass the two of them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The ending was crappy, I know right? I kept laughing while writing it xD<br>**

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know I said that I'll be ending this story with 20 chapters <strong>BUT<strong>, I said "not sure" xD

Don't doubt me...

Again, **thank you** for supporting my first ever crappy story that I made...

**Alas**-every beginning has an end...:)

* * *

><p><strong>Please also support my other written stories, if you can :D<strong>

**Au Revoir, Mdemoiselles~**


End file.
